Obsessed
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: On Hold! Disclaimer and Warning's inside! Rated T! A man that used to be obsessed with Portgas D Rouge is now after Ace. Will his crew and family be able to save him before it's to late? And why does this man seems so familliar? [MarcoxAce]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE, RAPE, SWEARING AND ANGST!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the songs in this story, the only thing I own is the story itself.**

I felt my heart banging hard against my ribs as I kept running as fast as I could through the dark forest, I knew I didn't have much time, my follower would catch me soon, but I had to do this.

I hissed as I tripped and landed on my damaged leg, but I ignored it and kept running for all I was worth, I didn't have time for pain right now, this was my only chance.

It had taken months of planning to get out of that hell hole and I knew the chance to break out again was less than zero, so I pushed myself into running even faster, faster than I have ever run before.

As I reached the end of the forest I came to a stop, I made a gurgling sound and waited.

After only a sec, a bird came flying down landing on the ground.

I heard a cracking sound somewhere behind me, but when I turned around all I saw was darkness, not that it said much, I knew he was in there, soon he would catch up with me.

"Take this to the moby dick, or someone who can deliver it, please, hurry, you're my only hope." I whispered as I turned back to the bird, giving it a small piece of paper.

The bird didn't answer and I watched as it flew away, and felt as my follower was getting closer.

 _ **5 months earlier!**_

"OI, ACE! Stop hiding, Marco is going crazy being worried over you"!

Ace smiled when he was reminded about his lover being way too overprotective for his own good as he emerged out from the kitchen.

"It's not my fault he can't even think of looking in the kitchen, Thatch. Also i thought you were supposed to look after him while i ate."

Ace answered while frowning.

"Well...i was, but.."

Ace cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"I really hope for your sake that he is NOT running around looking for me, because then shit WILL go down and it WONT be pleasant!" He growled, giving Thatch a glare.

Marco had somehow managed to break a leg and a foot in their last battles after being shot whit sea prissonstone while in the air and was now ordered to full bed rest until the sea prissonstone would go out of his system so he could selfheal again, and of course Marco was driven insane over not being able to leave his bed even for going to the bathroom without anyone following him.

Ace did actually feel bad for him, but that didn't mean he was going to let him go on some sort of a boyfriend hunt just because he wasn't next to him all the time.

He sighed before making his way to the door.

"It's ok, I'll check on him before I head off to the Iceland" He said.

He, Izou, Vista, Haruta and a few from the 16th Division was going to a close by Iceland too look for provision, normally Marco would come with, but of course that wasn't going to happened in the state he was in for the moment, which of course, got Marco in a pissy mood since he was bored out of his freaking mind.

After a quick check-up (and Marco had indeed escaped their shared room to go look for him, damn Thatch for leaving him alone), he went down to the lowest deck, that one under the sleeping quarters that was only used for the smaller boats that was used for restocking and missions.

It turned out the others had already got there, but they didn't question him being last, after all they all knew how Marco got when injured or sick, it happened rarely, very rarely, but when it did? Wow.

If anyone would tell someone outside the crew exactly how needy, cranky, and child like the First division commander could get, they would never believe them, hell they would probably laugh in their faces and put you on a psych ward!

"Hiya Ace, Marco's on the run again"? Haruta shouted when he got closer.

"Yeah, Thatch left him alone so he got away" Ace shouted back.

The small group all winced at that, they all knew leaving Marco alone when injured was a big, BIG mistake.

The only one that could make him stay put was Oyaji by giving him an order to stay calm for his own best, and everyone else's best as well, although since Ace and Thatch had promised to keep an eye on him he didn't thought it was necessary this time, guess he was wrong.

Next morning they docked at the Iceland, it was one of those inhabited Iceland's, it was one of the biggest in the new world and completely covered with jungle.

The only reason they choose to send 4 commanders was that the Iceland was known for the enormous extremely dangerous animals and poisonous plants.

Ace, who had the most experience with enormous animals from his childhood had been an obvious choice for this mission, Izou and Vista was mostly there too keep an eye on Ace, and Haruta had good knowledge for plants.

When night arrived they had found a good amount of food to bring back to the ship and after a long celebration Ace left the small group to do his humanly needs, he tried not to go to far from the others though, he had felt like someone was watching him ever since they left Dusk Iceland over 2 months ago, he hadn't told anyone since he didn't want to worry anyone, or worse, think he was crazy!

But he still couldn't shrug off the bad feeling in his gut, that told him that something bad was about to happened, and soon.

A twig broke somewhere to his right and he turned around fast, he stood completely still for a couple of minutes, scanning the aria for something unusual.

When he didn't see anything he shook his head, telling himself he was getting paranoid, it was probably just some animal, he told himself before walking back to camp.

Little did he know, that only a few meters into the woods, a man was standing, watching his every step " _You look just like her…and soon we'll be together, Portgas…D…Ace…"_

 **Normal POV, The moby dick, time skip 3,5 weeks!**

It had been 3 weeks since that night, almost 4.

The group had returned around a week after leaving and had brought a good amount of supplies, Marco had been over the moon of happiness when he got to see his Ace again, Ace on the other hand had seemed…disturbed by something.

He hadn't said anything about it and no one wanted to push it, after all they knew Ace all too well, and if he didn't want to say he wouldn't, he'd tell when he was ready.

At least that's what everyone thought, the next day they had found Marco, looking like hell, he was completely destroyed.

It seemed like Ace had left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note, breaking up with Marco and leaving the crew, leaving everyone in complete chock.

Oyaji had taken the news almost as hard as Marco, but still kept it together for the crew, no one could understand why Ace would just leave, this was his home, his family!

Even if he said in the letter that they wasn't, the only one that actually felt MAD about Ace leaving was Thatch, he tried not to say anything in Marco's precense, since talking about Ace around him was the biggest of HELL NO for the moment, but he was pretty damn pissed of, how could he just leave like that?  
Without even telling anyone`, leaving a LETTER? Breaking up with Marco in a letter, telling him and everyone else they weren't even FAMILY?

THAT was taking things TO FAR!

That HURT damn it!

Thatch shock his head angrily and continued his cocking, they would soon dock at an Iceland, they both needed new provisions and check up on the people living there as it was their territory.

He sighed and started making his way toward the first division commanders room, ever since Ace left he had refused to eat in the mess hall since it reminded him to much of Ace, no one dared to tell him off, they understood how he felt, heartbreak was never easy and this was the first time anyone had ever seen him with anyone at all, even Oyaji, and he had known Marco for a very long time.

The only people who actually dared to be close to Marco now a days, was the commanders and Oyaji, Marco had been a bit… okay, VERY emotional.

When he finally reached the door, he braced himself and knocked.

 **Ace's POV, 3,5 weeks ago!**

The first thing he noticed was the darkness.

He winced as he felt a throbbing headache in the back of his skull and at first he thought this was some kind of really bad joke made by Thatch, he was probably hoping Ace would panic if he woke up handcuffed with sea prissonstone in a dark room, tsk, yeah right.

After a while though he started to feel enough was enough and decided to let the other know he'd been caught.

"OI THATCH, LET ME GO DAMN IT OR I'LL FRY YOUR SORRY ASS"!

He shouted.

When nothing happened he frowned, suddenly realization dawned on him as he remembered what happened before he got knocked out, and a feeling of dread filled his stomach.

 _ **Flashback!**_

He had gotten up from his and Marco's shared bed, Marco had stirred and frowned in his sleep at the loss of contact but calmed as Ace kissed his forehead. Ace had smiled at this, not believing his luck for having such a cute, loving man as Marco. He made his way upstairs and out on the deck, it was a calm and quiet night and he walked over to one of the few spots on the deck that couldn't be seen from the night watch spots, it had always been one of his favorite spots as it wasn't only protected from being spotted, it was very far away from the closest night watcher and it was hardly ever that any sound reached them. Ace smiled as he remembered the many times he and Marco had taken advantage of that fact.

He had never felt like this, so loved, of course he knew Luffy and Sabo loved him to the moon and back, and he loved them just as much, but this was different.

He was so lost in thought that he at first didn't notice the shadow that snuck closer to him, it wasn't until someone jumped him from behind that he even realized someone else was on the deck at all.

At first he thought one of the night watchers had decided to play a prank, but as the person whispered in his ear he froze.

" _Now..you're finally mine…Portgas..d..ace…"_

Then everything went black.

 _ **End of flashback**_

his eyes widened in horror as he realized that this was not a prank, Thatch had nothing to do with this, this was for real.

 **Ace's POV, time skip 3 months**

I looked around the room for what felt like the 100.000th time, I was clearly in some kind of cellar, it was damp, had no windows, had almost no furniture's except the bed he was tied to, the only light came from a candle on the wall, there was also this smell, kind of like rotten meat, mud, sweat..

And I really hope that is not blood on the floor…

"I wonder for how long I have been here…3 months? More?" I thought as I stared up in the sealing, "Why isn't anyone coming for me?.. oh.. that's right…" I remembered the last time I screamed at the man that my crew would look for me, Marco would never stop looking until he found me and made the man pay for taking me from him, the man had simply laughed at me before placing a hand at my cheek, his face was so close I could almost taste his rotten breath, I would never forget what he said to me, it would haunt me forever.

" _They won't, I made sure of it, and even if they would, no matter how hard they look ,they can never find you. From this day forward, you only belong to me, we will always be together my love, no one will take you from me, they don't love you, but i…I love you…and you… you WILL love me too… Portgas…D…Ace.."_

He then kissed me hard, forced my lips open and stuck his Tung in before he left.

I wanted to puke, I hated myself for letting he kiss me, touch me, no one except Marco was allowed to do that, Marco…my Marco…why hadn't he showed up yet?

Was he looking?

What if he didn't come?

Did he even know where to look?

As my eyes closed I had come to a decision, I had to get help, and then I drifted to sleep.

 **Alright people, that was the first chapter, and the second will be uploaded within 24 hours.**

 **Feel free to give feedback if you feel like it!  
Here is somethings I feel like I should point out!  
**

**Age's**

 **Ace: 19**

 **Marco:32 (Yes, he is very young, the explanation will come later in the story)**

 **Sabo: 18**

 **Luffy: 14**

 **Whitebeard: 56 (Explanation for the young age will come)**

 **Teach does not exist in this story, because I hate him. A lot.**

 **Also, Marco will not be a complete wimp in this story, he is totally badass and I'm not going to change that, he is just moody when sick or injured.**

 **Feel free to ask anything at all if anything is unclear, I answer all reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: VIOLENCE AND RAPE, ALSO A BIT OF SELFHATE AND ANGST!**

This chapter will contain Ace's dream, it's about how he came to join up with the Whitebeards.

ENJOY!

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Ace's POV**

I laid on my back and stared up at the darkening sky, I didn't know what to do, maybe throw myself into the ocean… I was alone again, I had just lost my crew in a battle. My friends was dead, and my boat was on the bottom of the ocean, it wasn't right for the captain to survive when his crew didn't.

Being a devil fruit user he should have died, If it wasn't for his father, who apparently was the child of the sea god.

I frowned, I really couldn't understand the logic in this, the sea didn't affect him like normal devil fruit users, I still sink like a rock, and he still could swim even if it really took a lot of strength to do so, also sea stone took away his powers.

God this was giving him a head egg… why was he even thinking of this? And why he thinking of his father again? He hate his guts for crying out loud!

In the distance he heard the sounds of a battle, thinking since he didn't have anything better to do, he'd check it out.

It turned out there where two pirate crews going at it, Ace recognized one of them, The fanged toad pirates, he'd had his runs in with them before and he knew they more often than not used sea stone weapons, making any devil fruit completely useless.

He was about to turn around and walk away, after all this was not his fight, when he saw something that made his blood boil, he showed my teeth and growled.

One of the Toad pirates was attacking a man from behind, that, to Ace, was one of the worst things you could do, it was only cowards who did that and before he knew it he was standing between the two men catching the blade with his bare hands.

he growled as the blade cut into his palms and the blood started to make its way down his hands and arms, it was indeed sea stone but Ace didn't budge, instead he kicked the man in the stomach, hard.

The man had turned around now and looked at him surprised, Ace ignored him and kept on fighting, his rage was way beyond stopping limits.

When the battle was over and the other crew decided to retreat the man Ace saved came forward, "Hey kid, thanks for helping me out, what's your name"?

Ace glared at the man who dared to call him a kid, "My name is Ace, and I'm NOT a kid old man"!

The man looked surprised before laughing loudly, "Sure, whatever you say" he said while laughing, "My name is Thatch, say, do you have anywhere to be"?

"No, I haven't. i..i lost my crew a while back…" Ace answered while looking down feeling ashamed for even being alive while his crew wasn't.

Thatch seemed to realize he had said something stupid, but started to smile again in a second.

"Oh.. Well, how about you come with us then? You seem like an alright kid"!?

Ace looked up at him, surprised, he was joking, right? No way in hell anyone would want to take him with them, not as worthless as he was, not even able to protect his own crew!

"You don't HAVE to, but we'd really like you to come, what do ya say?" Thatch said, still smiling.

Ace simply nodded, not sure what to say to the smiling man.

"Well come on then! I'm sure you'll like it, and our captain probably wants to thank you!"

Ace followed the man, still too surprised to talk, although, he couldn't help wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just as the man said, the captain had most certainly wanted to thank Ace, in form of an enormous party that lasted all night, Ace wasn't much of a drinker himself, and he still couldn't get into his skull that the man he saved was the fourth division commander of the WHITEBEARD PIRATES!

What the damn hell!?

What were even the chances for that!

It had been a good three days since the party and he was sitting next to Thatch and a man called Izou, Haruta, Jozu and Vista if he remembered correctly.

He was studying a blonde man wearing a purple shirt, black pants and a blue sash, while thinking.

"Oi Ace, if you keep on staring at Marco like that people are going to think you have a cruch" Thatch said while smirking.

Ace choose to ignore him but still threw him a glare, he liked Thatch but that didn't mean he would accept anything.

"How old is Marco"? He asked.

"hmm… not sure.. why do you ask"? Thatch answered.

"well… I was just thinking.." Ace didn't continue at once, and now also the other commanders were curious.

"Yeees? " Izou asked after a few minutes, clearly not wanting to wait any longer.

"well…He doesn't look old, but he's…bald! Maybe it has something to do with his devil fruit.. it's a humming bird, right" ?Ace said in a questioning tone.

At first, he was met by silence, Ace looked at the commanders who looked almost…pained?

Ace frowned, was he wrong?

"what? It's not a humming bird? What is it then? Oh wait…Californian condor, right"!?

He said with a big smile, that was the last straw for the commanders and they broke in a fit of laughter, Ace on the other hand was completely lost, looking at the commanders rolling around at the ground.

"What did I say"? he asked.

It took a good 5 minutes before Izou calmed down enough to give him an answer, "Okay Ace, I'll give you a piece of advice" He said before laughing again, "That, was priceless, but whatever you do, do NEVER! And I mean NEVER let Marco hear you say that, not about his hair, he is very sensitive about his age, and not a bad word about his devil fruit, or you will be dead and there is nothing we could do to save you." He said looking Ace in the eyes.

"Why not? He is balding, right?"

This, made The commanders once again laughing, Ace started to get a bit annoyed at the others and decided he'd just ask Marco himself.

"FINE! If you won't tell me, then I'll ask him myself."

The commanders watched in horror as the raven haired boy made his way towards the first division commander, they could see even from across the deck as the first division commanders features darkened, and it seemed like Ace understood how screwed he was as he started to back away from the other before turning around, running for his life with the commander after him, screaming profanities from the top of his lungs.

 _ **Time skip 1,5 months, Normal POV**_

The storm came without warnings, it was one of the hardest storms Ace had ever seen, and that said a lot when it came to the grand line.

The deck on the moby was complete chaos as people running across it trying to save the ship while the waves did their best to destroy it.

Even though he wasn't a part of the crew, Ace did his best to help, he knew all too well how it felt to lose your ship, the ship was your home, a part of your family.

He had just helped a few people in the third division secure one of the masts when an extra big wave swept across the deck, "MARCO NOOOO MARCO!" A frenetic voice screamed, and Ace turned just in time to see an all too familiar form get thrown over deck.

Ace felt himself grown cold, even though they had a rough start, Marco was one of his favorite persons on the ship, he would never admit it, but he really liked the man.

As everything went on in slow motion around him, Ace launched forward jumping after Marco down into the pitch black storming water.

Luckily, Marco hadn't sunk yet, Ace gave it no mind as he grabbed Marcos wet body while kicking with all his might, although Marco was heavy and Ace begun to sink while being thrown back and forth it the foaming water.

More than once he almost lost his grip on the other but that only made him grab harder.

He was not going to lose Marco, not today, not ever.

He was under the water now, and he was also running out of air, he kicked harder, reminding him of that if he gave up now, Marco was going to die.

Marco couldn't swim, not even a little like himself!

Just as his lungs was about to burst his head broke through the surface, but the ship was nowhere to be seen.

After a while he felt something crash into his side, and.. YES it was a bit of wood!

He used his last bit of strength to push Marco up before he lifted himself up.

He quickly checked Marco's pulse and almost cried of relief when he realized that he was alive, unconscious, but alive.

He lied across the commander, while waiting out the storm, hoping that this wasn't the end.

 _ **End of dream**_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Ace's POV, present time!**

When I woke up it took a few seconds before I realized I wasn't alone,I fought the urge to glare at the other, knowing it would only egg him on.

"Sleept well..Portgas? I have to say…you look so delicious when you sleep like that.."

I gritted my teeth to prevent the insults, I felt like I was about to throw up again, during the time I spent sleeping, he had taken almost all my clothes of, it made me feel exposed, dirty, and disgusting.

I closed my eyes and turned my face against the wall as he came closer, not wanting to look at his disgusting face, he did this to me.

He took me from my family and put me here, exposed and defenseless, no human contact except himself.

But I guess that's exactly what I deserve after being born, right?

I felt him put a hand at my thigh and kicked as hard as I could, I barley hid a smile when I felt something crush under my right foot, but it quickly passed as I felt something cold being pressed at my throat.

"Feisty, are we eh? Like kicking, eh?" he whispered as he slid the knife down my body, before he slowly pressed the dagger into the lower part of my leg, all way through.

It took all my will power not to scream out in pain, but I couldn't suppress the tears falling down my cheeks as he did the same to my other leg.

"This man is a complete maniac" was all I could think through the pain.

"Watch yourself Portgas, next time I'll cut something off" The man wheezed in my ear before he left, the knifes still in my legs.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 _ **Time skip, 2 months**_

Something was wrong.

Ace understood this the moment the man started to drag him through a bad lighted corridor, he couldn't walk, not that it really surprised him after yesterday's treatment.

He heard a door opening and was thrown into a room up against a wall.

As soon as he heard the door close and lock, he looked around.

The room was different from the first one, still no windows but instead of the cellars dark walls white tile covers the floors and walls.

It was dirty, and the floor was almost covered in dried blood. It was almost to dark to see anything but the smell gave it away and Ace chocked on the thick smell of blood, he could almost taste the fear that crept in the air, he felt himself starting to panic, horrible things had went down in here, things that no person, not even a pirate, would think of doing to another human being.

He noticed a form lying in the other side of the room and carefully made his way over, since he couldn't walk it took some time, as he saw what it was he screamed, it was.. or it had been, a person.

Now the only thing left was the bones, every bone was broken and Ace backed away as fast as he could, hyper-ventilating and almost crying from fear.

He huddled as far from the other body as possible, trembling and nausea from what he had seen, and was sure would happen even him.

"Please.. please save me Oyaji..Sabo…Thatch…Luffy …..Marco…please please save me.." He whispered while tears streamed down his cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened.

Ace yelped in surprise as the man grabbed his hair and threw him forward so that he landed on all four, and Ace felt himself tense when the man when the man stood behind him.

"No ... no no no no no no no.. This is not happening ... This is not happening ... no please no !" he thought while he tried to crawl away from the man, only to be pulled back and turned so that instead he lay on his back.

He narrowed his eyelids, he refused to look when the man did this to him.

Never ever.

He felt the man leaned over him, the smell of sweat and hatred, he felt the man as he kissed his neck, and the feeling as his tongue played over his skin gave him almost retching.

He made an attempt to escape when the man started stroking his thigh but in vain, "Oh .. do not go, Portgás ... you like this ... just like your mother ... you like to be caressed ... "

Ace wanted to scream out loud, he had never in his life felt so powerless, not when Luffy was attacked by pirates, not when Sabo was injured in the fire 9 years ago, he had no chance to get away and he knew it.

But he would not give this sick man the satisfaction to see him weak, then it would be over.

Persons like this man lives for the game, the game to break down people, see how long it takes.

Ace forced himself to think happy thoughts while the man forced apart his legs, he tried not to think about what would happen, he could not handle it, he knew he would break inside when the man had done his, how could he ever be able to see Marco back in your eyes? His family? Luffy? Sabo?

What would they think of him after this ... he felt tears starting to form In his eyes, No one would ever be able to love him again, he would be alone, unloved, hated, just as he deserved so disgusting that he will be after this.

Just a fucking slut that no one will be able to love, not even his own brothers.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blow to the jaw, 'Look at me Portgás, i want you to watch this. "

The man wheezed, Ace ignored him and continued to look away.

"Look at me, or I might fetch your little blonde slut too" he growled, that, got Ace's attention and he felt fear and an extreme anger bubble in the chest.

"Don't you DARE touch him your disgusting fucking piece shit" he screamed back.

The man was silent for a second, then he hit Ace everywhere he could reach, belly, face, chest, before he grabbed Ace's hair and hit his head repeatedly into the floor.

"Watch it, Portgás, I do not want to hurt you but you leave me no choice my love. You will love me too, just wait. "He said before he pushed in, and Ace, bloody and nearly unconscious, screamed, a scream filled with pain, grief, and loneliness as the man took away the last of his strength to fight.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He was alone again, huddling in a corner.

Everything hurt and bruises was covering his whole body now, and the pain filling his chest was almost more than he could handle.

Everytime he closed his eyes he could see the man standing over him, tutching him, kissing him, rape him…he could still feel the smell burn in his nose, he could FEEL the man on him, inside him…

And every time he remembered he broke inside, he felt every promise he had given Marco, Luffy and Sabo shatter into pieces, he was supposed to be strong but he wasn't, he was weak, he let the man do this, if he just had been stronger, if he hadn't left the bed that night…

This was his fault.. only his, not even the man's.. only his..

In another part of the grand line, a young man looked out over the ocean, the man frowned, worry rumbling in his chest, he held a piece of paper, he had read it over and over but could still not accept the words written on it.

"Sabo-kun, we're approaching the moby dick of the whitebeards" A voice shouted.

The blonde closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, he hoped he was wrong but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

He would recognize that hand writing everywhere.

He looked at the note again as the Moby dick closed in, hoping he wouldn't be too late, or better yet, wrong, as he went over the 4 words in his head.

" _KIDDNAPED_ , _PLEASE HELP HURRY! /A"_

He felt the anger rise inside of him but pushed it down as he jumped on to the deck of the Mody, sending everyone on the deck a murderous glare.

"And how is it…that you let my brother…get taken away without smashing their heads and burn their bones"? he said In a deadly, venomous voice, making everyone except the commanders and Whitebeard fear for their lifes.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS: Guilt and swearing! Nothing too extreme though!**

 **Hi everyone! Since this chapter was mostly done I choose to upload it as well, don't get to use to it though.. heh! This chapter will mostly contain Whitebeard pirate's POV!**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit.. boring, but I was super tired when I wrote it and I didn't have the full time to look it trough.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In the last chapter:

 _He looked at the note again as the Moby dick closed in, hoping he wouldn't be too late, or better yet, wrong, as he went over the 4 words in his head._

" _KIDDNAPED, PLEASE HELP HURRY! /A"_

 _He felt the anger rise inside of him but pushed it down as he jumped on to the deck of the Mody, sending everyone on the deck a murderous glare._

" _And how is it…that you let my brother…get taken away without smashing their heads and burn their bones"? he said In a deadly, venomous voice, making everyone except the commanders and Whitebeard fear for their life's._

For once, the deck on the Moby Dick was completely silent, everyone's attention was at the blonde standing in the front of their ship looking ready to kill.

"WELL"? He screamed when no one said anything.

The first one to pull out of the shock was Haruta, "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you, and what brother!" she asked in confusion and irritation, what was he talking about?

"Yeah, who are you talking about!" Thatch said, he was starting to get irritated whit the blonde, who was he coming and yell at his family!

This if something, ticked Sabo of in anger.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT ACE YOU STUPID BASTARDS! HE TRUSTED YOU! HE GAVE YOU HIS LIFE AND FUTURE, AND HOW ARE YOU REPAYING HIM? YOU LET SOME SICK BASTARD KIDNAPP HIM AND NOW YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE ON YOUR DAMN ASSES DOING NOTHING WHILE ONE OF YOUR OWN IS ENDURING GOD KNOWS WHAT"! Sabo screamed in anger, how could they be so damn stupid!

Sabo hadn't heard a word from his brother for MONTHS!

Knowing Ace he would have written At least once a month, and now this!?

What was he supposed to tell Luffy! That his oldest brother that he loved and looked up to got kidnapped, and no one did a damn this about it!?

Hell to the no! Never!

"What do you mean with kidnapped, yoi"? A blonde, that Sabo recognized as Marco the Phoenix asked, "Yeah, he left the crew months ago, telling us we're not family trough a NOTE"! A readhaired man said angrily.

The crew started to yell out their agreements, Sabo stood quiet, his eyes shadowed while listening to the crew's yells.

When they started to quiet down, Sabo started to speak.

"So.. is that what you think of him?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Is that how little you trust him? You're all family… right? If that is how little you trust your own family, that you think Ace would take your mark, act as one in the family, then leave everything behind, leaving a note, then maybe he should leave.. "Sabo looked every single one in the eyes while he spoke, "I don't know how much you know about him and his past, and if you don't want to look for him then fine, but remember this, that when I find him, you'll be the ones to look him in the eye and tell him how you just sat back, doing nothing when he needed you the most. That every second you did nothing to find him, you stabbed him in the back, how you took his trust, hope and all of his love for you and crushed it. Is that how you treat your family"?

Once again he was met by silence, as he looked at all the faces before him, he saw both uncertainty and guilt.

Whitebeard was the first one to break the silence, his words drenched in guilt.

"Ace is and will always be a part of my family, whatever he chooses I will see him as my son, so tell me what you know".

"Not much, I received this note a little over a week ago, it's his handwriting, I would recognize it anywhere". He said while walking over to whitebeard, handing over the note.

"I know more, but I think it would be easier if as few as possible would hear this, for Ace's sake as it's normally not my story to tell".

Whitebeard nodded and rose up from his chair, calling for Marco, Thatch Izou and Haruta.

Once they were alone, Sabo told them what he knew.

"I won't go into details, but around 8 years ago, Ace got abducted. A man who once was in love with his mother discovered him by coincidence and thought he looked like her, so he took him. He managed to escape and the man disappeared when our Gramps found out about it and started to search for him, I can't be certain if it's the same man, but if it is, then I'm sorry to say that it's a real sick bastard that has Ace right now. The last time he had Ace for two weeks and he almost broke into pieces, he is also known to be a real brutal person who doesn't back down from a fight or a kill, and when he kills he makes certain it is as painful as it can get".

A feeling of fear filed the others stomachs at his words, Ace had been gone for a good six months by now, and after what this man told them they could already be too late to save him.

As Marco realized this, he felt his heart crush a thousand times over, and it was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't fall to the ground from the pain it filled him with, but he couldn't, not now when he knew Ace needed him, he would go through hell itself and back over and over if it meant he could have Ace back, they all would, which, if they were not in this situation would be comical, since from what the blonde told them ,hell were exactly where Ace was right now, and had been for all this time.

God knows what had happened to him during this month's when they all had thought Ace had left the crew and the family behind.

"How long ago was it that he disappeared"? Asked the blonde man.

"Six months, one week, and 3 days" Marco said in a dead voice.

Sabo closed his eyes and took a deep breath hearing this, anger once again filling his chest.

"How is it that you know so much about this, young man"? Whitebeard asked.

Hearing his question Sabo let out a humorless laugh.

"Well, as I said before I'm his brother, his little brother in fact, my name is Sabo by the way".

This shocked everyone in the room, and guilt filled their stomachs along with the fear for their possibly kidnapped brother.

"May I ask if you were close to any Iceland when he disappeared"? he asked looking at whitebeard, but Thatch was the one who answered.

"Well, he and a few others had stopped at an Iceland to look for supplies, they were gone for about a week, and the day after they got back, he was gone".

"He left this note behind, telling us he left the crew, telling us we weren't his family anymore". Marco said.

"He also broke up with Marco in the letter" Izou piped in.

Sabo closed his eyes at their words, he had feared this, he had made sure no one would come look for him of course. He had it all sorted out didn't he.

"Can I see the note"? he asked, still with his eyes closed.

Marco reached into his pocket and took the note out, he had been carrying it around, not being able to let go of the last thing his first and only love had left behind, and gave it to Sabo.

"Here you go, yoi" he said.

Sabo took the note and read the words written, the hand style was almost identical to Ace's, but the language and some of the letters didn't look like his.

" _Dear everyone, I have decided to leave the crew, I have realized that I hate you, and I can't spend my life with people I don't respect._

 _I have been feeling this way for a while now but didn't made my decision until now._

 _Do NOT look for me, I don't want to see you ever again. We are not family, you are not my brothers, and Newgate is NOT my father._

 _I have never liked you that much but I had good use for you gaining power, and I thank you for that._

 _As for blondie, thanks for sharing my bed for a while, but now that I have enough power I have decided to leave you behind to. You're just not that special to me I guess._

 _Don't get me wrong, I don't regret the time on the Moby, I got a bed warmer, food, protection, and have made a very good name for myself._

 _I guess my only regret is making the mark on my back so damn big._

 _Well, have a good life guys, you won't be missed._

 _Portgas D. Ace"_

"This is not Ace's handwriting." He said without looking up.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean by that!" The fort division commander screeched.

Sabo let out a irritated sigh, then snapped.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! ACE DIDN'T WRITE THIS, ACE GOT KIDDNAPED RIGHT UNRED YOUR BLODDY NOSES AND LEFT THIS SO YOU WOULDN'T LOOK FOR HIM, AND RIGHT AS WE SPEAK HE IS BEING TORTURED, RAPED, JUST AS 8 YEARS AGO AND THE ONLY COMPANY HE HAS IS A COMPLETE MANIAC WHO HAS BEEN OBSESSING OVER HIM EVER SINCE THE FIRST TIME HE SAW HIM! THIS MAN HAS BEEN BUILDING UP HIS WHOLE LIFE AROUND ACE ALL THIS TIME, HE HAS PLANNED THIS SO HE CAN HAVE ACE ALL TO HIM SELF, ACE PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE SENDING ME THIS LETTER SO DON'T FUCKING SIT THERE AND PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND JUST BECOUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE TRUTH"! he screamed, he was really getting tired of this jerks, his brother needed him so why in the flying fuck was he even bothering?

Although, the reaction at his words was not what he had expected.

Izou, the 16th division commander run out of the room and puked, Haruta and Thatch made faces of complete horror before they screamed out in unison "OH HOOOOOOOLYYYY CRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP" from the top of their lungs and started running around the rum, still screaming something about being the soldiers of darkness and burned corpses, Marco on the other hand looked like he had been kicked in the balls before he fell to the ground. He had fainted.

Whitebeard looked ready to kill, his eyes were dark with hate and anger and he was clutching the armrests on the chair.

"My guess is that he saw Ace on an Iceland and have been following him for a good while before he strike, I'm going back to the last Iceland Ace visited before he got abducted, If Ace was there, I'm more then sure the man was as well." He said.

Whitebeard nodded at this, "We'll come with you, we can never forgive ourselves for not being there for him, we should have understood".

"But why is he doing this, why Ace"! Izou, who was the only one except whitebeard who wasn't running around screaming or lying on the floor, asked.

"Well.. it's a bit complicated, and again I won't go into details, but there is one thing that you should know as well tough.. Ace… Ace is not a normal human being".

This had both Thatch and Haruta stop, confusion clear on their faces.

"What do you mean by that"? Haruta asked.

"Well… before Ace was born, this man was madly in love with Portgas D Rouge, Ace's mother, and I believe that is one of the reasons he is now so obsessed with Ace, he's biggest wish was to marry her and start a life and have kids, but when he couldn't get that he went mad. Ace.. is a man as you all know, but he possesses the ability to make a child with another man, that is what I mean by that he is not a normal human being".

He paused to let his words sink in, "The problem is, once a child is born, there is no turning back, he will be stuck with that person whether he wants it or not, they will be bound together for all eternity".

"Izou, go to the navigators room and make sure we set sail for Dusk Iceland at once, Haruta and Thatch, carry Marco to his room, I'll go alert the crew of the situation". Whitebeard said in a stern voice leaving no room for arguments, not that anyone would even try to argue now that they knew the situation.

In the meantime Sabo got back to his own ship to make everyone ready to follow the Moby Dick.

Whitebeard watched him go before he stood in front of the waiting crew.

"My dear sons, it has come ty my attention that six months ago, Ace did not leave our crew, he was taken away from us by force by a long time stalker of his, and now we are setting sail to get my son and your brother back once again, and god bless those who try to stand in our way"!

His heart swelled as he could see and hear the anger when they heard someone had the nerve to kidnap their youngest brother and every one set to work in a second.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It had been a week since they set sail against Dusk Iceland and finally they saw the Iceland on the horizon.

When they arrived at the Iceland Marco was the first to set his foot on the ground followed by Izou, Haruta, Thatch, Sabo, Vista, Jozu and a few from their divisions including the second division, Ace's division.

All in all there where a good amount of 250 people.

Sabo, who knew a little about the man that had taken Ace was giving the orders.

"Alright everyone, I highly doubt that Ace is still on the Iceland, but keep an eye out for any kind of cellar, house, or anything weird looking, we might find some kind of clue about where he took him if we look closely. We'll be divided in 6 teams, Marco, his division and the second division will go with me, the rest of you takes your division and make sure you don't miss anything. Am I clear"?

Everyone nodded and with that they started making their way through the jungle.

They walked in silence, everyone way to tense and worried to say anything, the trip here had been the same, everyone had been over their heads happy that Ace did indeed love them and saw them as his family, but that soon turned into worry for their little brother, and anger and hatred against the man who dared lay a finger on him, he would pay, they would make sure of it.

As they walked they all thought about memories they had with Ace, all happy and it brought smiles upon their faces thinking of how Ace had laughed at the outcome.

 _ **Thatch flashback**_

I frowned and massaged my temples to suppress my growing head egg, "This must be how Marco always feels… let's just hope he doesn't see this… " I thought as I tried to digest what was in front of me.

We had docked at an Iceland in our territory this morning, Ace who was relatively new to the crew hadn't been here yet, had of course run of as soon as we docked, that was unfortunately nothing unusual, and as soon as I saw him run away me, Haruta and Izou had dropped everything and followed him knowing what kind of disasters could appear if he was left alone, also Marco, his boyfriend since a month back would go crazy if something happened to him, and if he saw this….

I shuddered as I thought of the consequences that would follow.

Apparently, I was not the only one who had thought of this since Haruta choose that moment to shout out to the second division commander.

"WHAT THE HELL ACE, WHAT HAPPENED MARCO WILL FLAY US ALIVE IF HE SEES THIS OH MY GOD ACE WHYYYY"!

Ace turned away from the complete disaster in front of him and grinned at us, "Oh, hi guys, nothing much.. just this guy was kind of annoying and.. well.." He turned back to the burned down house and laughed awkwardly.

Izou who had not yet to open his mouth walked toward the commander, took his ear in a firm grip and started dragging him back to the ship, completely ignoring the fire users protests.

"Thatch, Haruta! Do whatever you can to clean this mess up, I have no desire to die because this idiot is a complete dumbass who doesn't get the meaning of laying low"! he said while walking past them.

Once they were done it was already dark outside and they walked on the ship completely exhausted.

They went straight to Ace's room and knocked at the door and stepping in, not waiting for an answer.

"Okay, we just spend 8 hours cleaning your mess up, so you better have a damn good explanation brat"!

I said in a pissed of voice.

Ace, who was lying on the bed sat up looking surprised.

"what do you mean"? He asked confused.

"You know damn well what we mean, you burned down a HOUSE"! Haruta answered also pissed of, she was way too tired for this.

"Wha…you.. you thought…i.."? Ace said before he broke down in laughter.

Both me and Haruta started to get extremely annoyed now and waited impatiently for him to explain his actions.

It took a good 10 minutes before he had calmed down enough to speak again.

"I didn't just burn down a house! The house was about to be demolished and they asked me for help, I said no at first but they kept nagging me about it! I was just helping them out"! He said before laughing again, leaving me and Haruta with a loss for words.

"Do you mean…we spent the whole day cleaning it up so that Marco wouldn't find out…" Haruta started.

"Haha yeah, you didn't have to do that! Also, Marco already knows about it and he said it was very nice of me"! Ace said through his laughter.

We didn't know what to say anymore so we left the room, still in shock.

"We just cleaned a whole day for nothing…" I said.

"Let's never speak of this again, it's too embarrassing.." Haruta answered.

"Agreed".

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _ **Marcos Flashback**_

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different.

My skin seemed smoother, the few wrinkles I had was gone, even my hair seemed thicker. Not that I was balding or anything…

I frowned and turned away, this was giving me a head egg and it was starting to piss me off.

I'm probably just going mad.. wait…that's not a good thing!

What the flying fuck!

I shook my head and made my way to the mess hall for breakfast.

What I saw in there made me stop dead in my tracs.

Pops sat at his usual seat, but was it just me, or did he look way, waay younger than normal?

Maybe I was going crazy after all..

"Hey Marco, how come you and Pops looks so much younger than normal"?

OR maybe not.

 _A little while later._

"Okay, as you all know, it seems like Marco and me have grown younger overnight, we have no clue to why but we'll do our best to go to the bottom of this". Whitebeard said to all the commanders.

"That's right yoi. Do anyone remember anything out of normal from last night"? Marco asked while looking around the room.

He noticed Ace fidgeting a bit in his chair and I frowned.

"Ace, yoi something you'd like to tell us"?

I saw how he stiffened in his chair.

"well… uh… i.. kind off might have, by accident, have replaced a few sake bottles with a potion that by legend makes you younger depending on how much you drink… and.. going by how much you and pops drank? I'd say you are 18 years younger and he is 17… sorry…"

He hung his head in shame as everyone looked at him, frozen in surprise.

"you did WHAT"? I screeched, making everyone look at me instead, "You gave us some kind of elixir which made us loose freaking age"!?

"yeah well… look at it from the bright side"! He answered and send me a grin which made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh? And what is that- yoi"?

"For one, pops health is probably better…"

That was a good point.

"and also you're not bald anymore"! He said with a face splitting grin before he ran out of the door.

I felt my face redden as everyone including pops broke out in laughter as I ran after him screaming profanities once again, form the top of my lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii guuuys, WARNINGS today are, swearings, and violent language. Enjoy! :D**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Marco wasn't sure what he was feeling, the past 6 months had been hell, the past week...even worse.

The first thing he felt when Sabo showed up and told them that the letter was fake, was happiness, but when the truth was told, that Ace.. HIS ACE!

had been kidnapped and had to endure hell while his own family sat and felt sorry for themselves, that had been to much to handle at the time.

The past week had been exactly what Ace was going through. Hell.

They walked in silence, no one wanted to break the silence, and even if they wanted, what would they say in a situation like this?

A few hours passed and they got deeper and deeper into the jungle when Sabo decided to break the silence.

"Your name is Marco, right?"

Marco glanced at the male beside him, _"Shit, is he going to yell at me for this? I should have done something, crap crap crap, SHIT this is NOT the time to be freaking out, he excpects me to answere, answere Marco, say something!"_ he thought. "Yes, that's me. Why"? he said in a kind of calm voice. _"Goood Marco, keep it cool"!_ he thought.

"I see.. so you're the guy Ace is dating huh".

" _CRAAAP I'M GOING TO DIE! Wait… I can't die! HE IS GOING TO HURT ME! Wait.. I SELFHEAL!..Oh noooo…. THAT MEANS HE DOSEN'T APPROVE OF ME! HE IS GOING TO MAKE ACE BREAKE UP WITH ME! CRAAP HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAN, I'M DUBBELY SCREWED HERE!"_ He yelled inside his head.

"How are you holding up with all of this"?

" _I KNE….wait …what"?_

"Uhh… what"? he asked.

Sabo sighed, clearly annoyed, "I said, how are you holding up whit this, you DO love my brother, right"?

"Uhh.. yes.. yes I do very much.." Marco said in a low voice.

Sabo sighed, "I don't like the way you have been treating this, but I'm not judging you either. There is no way you could have known, even though I wish you would have been a bit more suspicious when all you got was a note".

Marco didn't answer, but he did feel a little bit better, but that didn't last for long as Sabo's Den-den mushi started to "Ring" or whatever that sound is supposed to be.

"Speaking" Sabo answered.

"We found something, but you are not going to like it".

"Where are you"! Marco said, worry and hope in his voice.

"Around 5 miles north there is a small mountain, go there. We'll call the other groups"!

"We're on our way" Sabo said and ended the call.

There was a new sort of tension in the air now, everyone wanted to come to the place they described as soon as possible, but at the same time they feared what they would find. All sorts of images rushed through their heads but they tried to ignore them as none of them was pleasant and made them want to throw up.

As the mountain came into view, Marco transformed his arms and flew the last part of the way but was stopped as he was on his way into the cave by a few people from the 16th division.

"Marco, I'm not so sure you should go in there.." someone said, Marco ignored them and pushed his way through followed by Sabo and the two divisions they brought.

There was a long way to walk and it got colder by the second.

" _We has to be far under the ground by now.."_ Sabo thought as they hurried down the stairs.

Finally they reached something that seemed to be some kind off corridor, it was dark, cold, and smelled rotten, some of the guys that followed them down shuddered.

" _I almost hope that Ace isn't here… "_ Marco thought while they walked down the long corridor until they came to a few doors.  
"Let's search every room for anything, ANYTHING that could be useful." Sabo said.

The first rooms was practically identical, stone walls, cold, dark, dirty, and completely empty.

They slowly lost hope on finding anything at all until they got to another stair which led to something that looked sort of like a dungeon, it was even darker and they had to squint to be able to see anything at all there was only two doors in each end of the corridor, the first room was empty except an old bed and a candle, the floor was extremely dirty and they quickly closed the door to look in the next room.

When they opened the door they eyes widened as they took in what was before them.

Ace wasn't there, but the floor was covered in blood, pieces of clothing was spread all over the small room.

It smelled like rotten flesh, blood, dirt and fear. In the corner was a skeleton and Marco rushed to it as soon as he saw it, scared out of his mind that it would be his Ace lying dead and forgotten on the floor in this horrible place.

Sabo slowly walked into the room, as in the middle of the room was a small white envelope.

He took it in his shaking hands, opened it and read the short letter that was inside.

" _Hi there followers, I have to say that I'm impressed that you found this place, but unfortunately for you we are long gone. Of course I am not going to tell you where we are, but what about this.. a little game. The price, is the little whore boy you want back so much, and if you lose… he'll be mine forever…. I'll give you a clue to where we are, which is: Not until the sun is at it's lowest, I'm starting to show, sometimes I'm skinny, sometimes I'm not, sometimes you see me, sometimes you don't._

 _if you figure it out before we move again, you might get Ace back, if I'm in a good mood. But time is ticking boys… so you better hurry. Tick, tock, tick, tock tick tock…"_

Sabo was about to put the letter back to save it for Whitebeard to see when he say something else it the envelope, it was a photograph. A photograph of Ace, and Sabo's heart ached at what he saw.

Ace was lying in the exact same room they were standing in, he was naked and covered in blood, tears was streaming down his cheeks and was barley skin and bones, like he hadn't been eating at all for weeks, everywhere on his body was covered in blood or a bruise and Sabo made a promise to himself, Ace and everyone he and Ace hold dear. When he found this man, he wasn't going to kill him. That would be to easy, he was going to make him feel all the pain Ace felt and more, he was going to make him pay for every time he had touched him, for every bruise and cut, he was going to cut something off, for every tear, he was going to beat him until he lost consciousness, for every rape, he was going to imprint it in the man's skin so he would feel a little bit of the pain Ace did, for every drop of blood he would break a bone, for every bit of pain he had caused Ace, he was going to make him scream, beg for him to kill him, but he never would. Not until the moment he couldn't scream anymore, not until he was so close to death by blood loss and starvation that it didn't matter anymore.

And after this Sabo walked out of the room, up the stairs and out of the cave, leaving everything behind.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _ **Dream POV, Ace**_

As I woke up, Marco was still unconscious.

I looked around and all I could see was the ocean, despite our situation, it was beautiful, this was one of the reasons I wanted to be a pirate, the ocean seemed to go on forever and forever, I was free to do whatever I wanted, no one would tell me how to live or what to do, or who I was. The only one I had to please was myself, and no one, not the marines, no other pirate, not even his father could take that away.

By the time the sun was setting Marco started to stir, and as he sat up I offered him a fish I had caught and grilled with my fire power and he gladly took it.

We ate in silence as we watched the sunset, no one said anything for a while.

I noticed Marco shudder, " _He's cold"_ I realized, my fire power usually kept me warm, I put my arm around him and he put his head on my shoulder, trying to get as much warmth as possible.

I smiled a little, he was so cute like this, needy, it was so unusual for him to be needy in any way so it felt kind of amazing that he was so comfortable with me.

"Marco"? I asked quietly and he hummed in response.

"How do you feel about me"? I asked as it felt like my heart was trying to escape through my chest.

I felt him stiffen for a second before he relaxed again, nuzzling even closer.

"I like you Ace, I like you a lot" he whispered, and I could swear that I could hear a bit sadness in his voice and my heart egged a bit, I didn't want him to be sad..

"I like you too Marco, a lot". I said as my heart was racing like crazy, I pushed him away a bit and In his eyes I could see, confusion, hurt, and hope.

"What do you mean"? he asked.

I smiled a bit and took his face in my hands, leaned forward and connected our lips.

Marco let out a startled yelp but quickly relaxed and kissed me back.

The kiss was amazing and the only reason we stopped, was because of our stupid need to breath once in a while.

"That is what I meant". I whispered, and was shocked to see a blush on Marco's cheeks.

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face ever, and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, and this time it wasn't for the warmth.

We fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up the same way.

As I was the only one of us that could touch the water I was the one to fix our food, not like I minded, it was nice doing something for Marco, and he needed the extra strength as he was still covered in sea water, with new water splashing on him all the time he was very weak, which was also the reason he didn't fly us away. Neither of us wanted to fall into the ocean if it could be avoided as I could only move for a little while and barley, and he couldn't move at all.

"I'm thinking of joining the crew". I said as we once again sat and looked out over the ocean in each other's arms.

"You are"? I could hear the smile and happiness in the others voice.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while, and now I have more then one reason to stay it seems" I answered and kissed his cheek.

"But… are you sure about this?" he said and I could hear that he meant me and him.

"I have decided to live without regrets, and if I choose not to stay and leave you, that would be my only and worst regret, by not choosing you instead of a life alone on the sea would break my heart, I want…need to be with you, you make me whole Marco, and no matter what I know that choosing you is the best I can do".

"But.. my age…"?

"Marco, I doesn't even KNOW your age, neither does it matter. I'm choosing you for who you are, and that includes your age, you stuck up personality, and even your baldness".

"OI!"

"The important thing, is that I want you no matter you age and your flaws because they make you you".

Marco stared at me, I could read love, happiness and when I sat that all the hurt from before was gone, I knew I had said the right thing, and I meant every word.

Marco was the man I wanted to be with, my man, my phoenix, my mate.

 _ **End of dream.**_

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **HIII GUUUYS!**_

 _ **Did I get you attention? AWSOME!**_

 _ **I just want to say that this scene happened before the "age incident", so Marco is around 50 at the time.**_

 _ **Also, sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer.**_

 _ **Oh, and sorry if this is a boring chapter, I have some kind of insomnia so I haven't slept + I wrote it in two hours or so, I promise to make them better in the feature. (unless you like it hehe)**_

 _ **I was supposed to write something else but.. I don't remember what it was… oh well, have a good day people! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I got a review about when i was going to show Ace's Pov and this chapter is it.** **Sorry if I made you impatient!  
WARNINGS: Violence and swearing and self-hate!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Ace's POV**

I woke up slowly, tears lingering in my eyes and the dream still in my mind, i would never forget those days out on the ocean with nothing than the sea itself and Marco by my side.

Pain exploded in my chest as I thought of all the evenings I had spent with the Phoenix and was wondering if I would ever see him again, to be honest I was slowly starting to doubt it.

At first, I had been certain that they would find me, but now I wasn't so sure.

Why would they even look for me, I was worthless, trash, a demon dressed as a human. They were probably happy to get rid of me and that it had worked out so nicely.

As this thought made it's way through my mind, I remembered something that my abductor had told me a few months after he took me from the people I loved so dearly.

" _No matter how much you fight it, you know they won't come. They asked me to come, WANTED me to come, you were nothing but a bother to them. I'm doing you a favor, so stop fight it and accept that you belong to me, now and forever"._

I hadn't believed him, I had screamed that he was wrong, that he was lying, my family loved me, they was coming, they WAS!

But what if he was telling the truth?

I was crying really hard now, "If this is my feature, why can't he just kill me". I thought.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door open and I unconscionably pressed myself against the wall, my brain doing everything to get me as far away from the danger as possible.

He stopped a few meters away from me, then he came closer, grabbed my hair and dragged me down on all four.

I didn't even fight anymore knowing it would only be in vain, but the pain didn't falter, every time he touched me it was like the world was screaming that this is what I deserve, no one cares about you, this is your life and no one will save you. No one loves you. No one…

I did everything in my power to hold on to the pain, it was the only thing that told me that I was still alive, that all the good memories wasn't only a dream, that I once was free, happy and… possibly even loved by someone, something that I never thought I would be.

When he was finally about to leave, he said: "You are starting to be a very good boy, Portgas. I knew you would realize that this is your life now" and I snapped.

"I don't want this, I want, my brothers, my crew, my family, I want pops and I want Thatch, I want Izou and Juzu and Haruta and Luffy and Sabo and Rakouyo and Namur and Jimbe And I want my Marco! I want to be loved I want to be held by someone **I** love, I want my life back that is actually worth living because I got to choose it myself, GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK"! I screamed on the top of my lungs, to late I realized what I just said and my fear started to grow as he walked back, grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the door.

I screamed at him to let me go but of course he didn't, I was so scared I couldn't even cry anymore, I just stared out into nothing with wide eyes, gritted teeth, trembling.

He dragged me into a room, bigger then the last one, cuffed me to a chair and gagged me and then he left me.

When he came back, my heart nearly stopped. He held a few knifes In one hand and a whip in the other.

I started to tremble again as he came closer and closer, I knew pain was to be expected.

I closed my eyes as he stopped in front of me, I didn't want to see what he was doing.

I gasped in pain as he stabbed one knife in my right foot and gritted my teeth, I refused to give him the satisfaction of my screams.

I held my breath as he stabbed my left foot with a second knife and thought of my brothers, Luffy was probably out in the forest, and jumping in anticipation for the day he would be able to set sail in a few years, and the first time the whip touched my back I smiled.

My brother was such an idiot, but I love him, I would die for him if I had to, I wouldn't hesitate.

The pain was starting to get to me and I gouged because of it, but not from the whipping, I knew my jolly roger tattoo was getting destroyed, my connection to the whitebeards was getting destroyed, and that hurt a lot more than all the injuries in the world, the whitebeards was my family, besides my brothers they are all I got, and he's destroying my prove that I'm one of them, that I belong with them..

I felt the blood stream down my back and a tear ran down my face, I never thought it would hurt this much, that it was just a tattoo to show my loyalty, but that just it isn't it… the tattoo was my way to show who I belonged to, who I had chosen to give my life to and who to follow, that tattoo was just as big part of my life that my family is, without it, how will people know who I am, who I choose to be and what I choose to do with my life…

I'm nothing without it, it's a part of my identity..

I didn't even notice when he was done whipping, and had left the room. All I could think of was what I had lost because of this man, and because of myself.

I knew it was my fault I was there, it was my fault I got raped, tortured, and that my tattoo was gone, I was here because I deserved it, I had never done anything good in my life, I was the son of a demon, a man that the world despite, and they despite me too for carrying his blood, this was what I was born for wasn't it, to think I was loved only to have my heart and hope crushed, to endure so much pain that it would make up for what my father had done while he was alive, and to make up for the pain my mother felt when she had to carry the son of a demon, she died to make birth to me, this is exactly what I deserve, I don't deserve happiness, love, or being rescued.

This is my destiny, to be tortured until the day I finally die, I can only hope, even if I have no right to do so, that that day comes soon. Please, make sure it comes soon. I thought while I cried, my sobs echoing in the room where I knew I belonged, bleeding, crushed, unloved, only wishing to die.


	6. Chapter 6

HI THERE PEOPLE! Another short chapter, next chapter will be more about Ace I promise!

This chapter will contain SaboxLaw!

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Me, Whitebeard and a few of the commanders sat in the conference room, Marco looked like he was going to have a break down any minute and everyone else looked like the sun would never show again.

I knew how they felt, I was worried sick about my brother, but there was some things we needed to discuss so I kept it down, my brother was my first priority, breaking down would have to wait.

"So, what we know, is that it's indeed the same man who has Ace now that for 8 years ago, and that Ace is still alive, at least for now". I said in an authoritative voice.

When no one said anything, probably at a loss for words, I continued.

"Since we don't know where they are, and what condition Ace is currently in, or how much time we have before we lose him, I have decided to call someone I trust for help, he is a bit special but he is reliable and I know we can count on him retrieving Ace much quicker than we'll be able to on our own".

At this everyone perked their heads up and looked at me, both with hope, confusion and suspicion, whitebeard was the first one to answer.

"And who may that be brat"?

I looked down, closing my eyes and smiled a bit, "He's name.. Is Trafalgar Law, also known as the surgeon of death".

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Everyone screamed in unison, "We are getting help from the surgeon of death!? Why would he ever help us, he's our enemy we can't trust him with Ace"! Thatch said with a stern voice.

I sighed, I was prepared for this kind of reaction, but it was still a bit annoying, did they really think I would call someone I didn't know we could trust? We are discussing my BROTHER for crying out loud. I would never ask someone for help if I didn't trust him 100%, if I have thought it would be even the slightest chance that Ace would suffer from this I would never do it.

"I know it sounds weird to you, but I promise that Law is a person we can trust, after all, he is my mate".

I was once again met by silence, no one said anything, way to shocked to speak. I looked around the room with my eyebrows raised, kind of expecting a response, when no one had said anything for a few minutes I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Well, whatever you think about it, it's too late to do anything about it, I already called and he should be here by the end of the day, and he is going to help. I trust him with my brothers and that's that." I said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Law had been a bit frenetic when I had called, not hearing from me for over a week had made him worry, but when I explained he had offered his help at once, he liked Ace and he loved me, I smiled and shook my head when I thought about how worried he had been.

I knew what others thought about him, that he was a creep, a psychopath, a heartless monster who got off from others pain, sure. He was a psychopath, and maybe a bit of a creep. But he was not heartless, he was kind and loving, he was caring and even if he rarely showed it I knew it was true.

He had been acting strange lately though and I was starting to get a bit worried, I would have to talk to him about it when all of this was over.

When the evening came and the submarine came into view I jumped down to the deck to welcome my lover.

The moment he came into view I frowned, I could tell by the pissed off look that something was wrong, sure he looked angry a lot, that or bored, but it was rare for him to direct it towards me, still he hugged me and panted a kiss on my forehead before turning to the whitebeards.

"Whitebeard-ya" he said with a nod towards Whitebeard who stood by the railing.

"Trafalgar" he said with a nod back.

"It has come to my attention that Ace-ya has been abducted, I'm here to help you get him back".

Law said with a bored voice, looking at whitebeard.

"I'm grateful, I'll do anything to have my son back". Whitebeard answered with a voice full of sorrow.

Law simply nodded, a pained expression on his face before he quickly walked back into the sub, leaving me worried, and a bit shocked.

Did he look paler than usual, or was it just my imagination?

I shook my head, I was at a complete loss for words about my lovers strange behavior, it was like his normal cockiness had vanished, and I did not like that thought at all.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Normal POV!**

Later that night they had included Law in everything they knew and they could see by the frown that he was pissed beyond measures, that made everyone feel a bit uneasy, the last thing they needed was for the surgeon of death to go crazy on them for some reason.

When they finally was able to go to bed Law stayed up studying the note, there was something he couldn't put his finger on, something they had missed, but what was it!

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been feeling well the last week, he was dizzy, tired, and nauseous from time to time, and now this came up.

Of course he had volunteered to help them find Ace, he was Sabo's brother and Law's friend, and by god he would make the man who took him suffer.

After another hour he decided to sleep on it and snuggled up against Sabo who was already sound asleep.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Law's POV**

It was when I was almost asleep when I figured it out.

I jumped out of bed, suddenly wide awake and run over to my desk to make sure I was right.

I scanned the note over and over and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

I had figured it out, I knew where Ace was, and we needed to hurry.

I hurried over to Sabo who was still asleep to wake him up, he was irritated at first but as soon as he saw the look on my face he turned serious. I told him that I knew where to look for Ace and he flew out of bed at a speed that should have been impossible for a normal person and together we sprinted over to the Moby dick to alert the crew.

We ran straight to the captain quarters and pounded the door until a nurse opened up.

"What on EARTH are you two doing? The captain needs his rest"! She said in a mad voice.

"Sorry, nurse-ya, but this can't wait." I said and pushed her away to get inside.

"Newgate, wake up"! I shouted, the man sat up almost at once and looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's late, but I know where we can find Ace, and we have to hurry"!

The next hour everything flew by, Newgate had left the bed at once and demand me to tell him where Ace was, I got a bit irritated for being ordered around but pushed it aside, Ace was way more important than my ego for the moment, and the excitement for finally being able to get my friend back overcame the irritation.

Within 15 minutes after waking Newgate up, everyone on the Moby where on the deck, setting sail for the island and there was a tension in the air that you could almost taste, we knew where Ace was for the moment, but we also know that the chance was that he wasn't there when we arrived, and if he were… what kind of condition was he going to be in?

Many scenarios blew through our minds while we set sail towards Moon Iceland, an inhabited Iceland that where known for its cold climate even though it's not a winter Iceland.

Sabo stood in the front of his ship looking out over the ocean followed by a submarine and the Moby dick.

We're coming Ace, just hold on a little longer.

 _ **Same time, Fusha village.**_

A young boy, maybe 14-15 years sat with a worried frown on his face, he hadn't heard anything from his brother in ages and he was getting worried, he know Ace can take care of himself since Ace is really, REALLY strong, but still.. he can't shake the feeling off that something is wrong.

Quickly he made his decision and hurried down the mountain to the village and into the local bar.

"MAKINOOOOO"! He shouted, always happy to see his friend who also happened to own the bar.

"Haha Hi there! What brings you here"? She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Can I use the Den-den mushi? I really have to call someone"! He answered with a serious expression, Makino was so surprised by the look that she didn't even ask who he wanted to call and showed him the way.

He dialed the only number he knew and waited. Soon someone picked up and the boy blurted out everything at once, making it impossible to hear what he was saying.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH calm down kid"! the person on the other end said.

The boy took a deep breath, "Shanks"? he said in a calmer voice

"Luffy"? a surprised voice said.

"Shanks, I need a favor".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I have had a lot to do, I promise to get better!**

 **Warnings: Maybe some angst, and cursing. Also my grammar since this is NOT my main language.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Ace's POV Around a week ago.**

Darkness again.

I laid there with my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up.

I had had a good dream for the first time in months. Marco had found me, and he had taken me away from here, the man had been killed and I had been free.

But I know that is all it was, a dream… a dream that would never come true, I wasn't even sure that Marco had happened, the whitebeards, Pops, my wonderful life on the ocean.

I wasn't even sure who I was anymore, I know who I think I am, who I have pretended to be as long as I can remember, but… god I don't know.. am I going mad?

I must be… I don't know anything anymore… can't even tell the difference between truth and lie, I can barely tell dream from reality, the only reason I know what is real, is that the good dreams are too bright, to happy, to loving, and I have seen enough, felt enough, been through enough, to understand that it just can't be real.

At first, I wanted to hold on to the dreams, to stay in them, to be happy for just a little while longer, but soon I realized that the longer I stayed in the dream, the more it would hurt.

Now I always try to forget it as soon as possible, I didn't want to remember the happiness I once felt, this was my life now.

No one would come for me, and it would do me no good trying to hold on to what might have been, it would only hurt me more.

Suddenly the ground started moving and I opened my eyes, startled at first, but the n I remembered where I was.

2 days ago, the man had dragged me out into the forest and onto a boat. I should have tried to escape, but the loss of food, water, sleep, and blood + my injuries made it impossible so I just let him drag me onto the boat and down to the lower deck where he chained me to the bed.

It wasn't a big boat, but not a really small one either, so I still had my own room.

It was still dirty as hell, but still nicer than the basement kind of room I had been in before.

The bed was softer, the walls had a soft greenish color and at the other end of the square room was a desk covered in papers and a small oil lamp.

There was a painting on a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair hanging above the desk.

I didn't like this room, it was so wrong, an illusion, it wasn't real..

It was an illusion of beauty and peace in a world of hate, horror and war.

It was fake.

I closed my eyes again hoping for more sleep to escape my hurting body.

At least I didn't feel hungry, I had eaten so little for the past months, and my body had lost so much energy that my system had shut down the hunger feelings to save energy for my wounds, but instead my belly hurt.

Also, the loss of energy and protein made it harder for my body to heal the wounds and make up for the blood loss so I was extremely week and tired, and the new injuries he kept putting everywhere didn't really make it better.

I shuddered when I remembered the last time I pointed it out for the man, don't really know WHY I did it though, the man clearly didn't care about my health, so if I died why would he care?

Anyway, the man had punched me in the face, kissed me, before he lay on top of me, apologized, before… I quickly interrupted the memory, I couldn't handle the thought of him inside of me, it made me sick…

The worst part… was that I still, after months of being raped, punched half to death, after all the times he had been in the same damn room, talked to me… I still didn't know who the man was, I had never had a clear look on his face.. the rooms had always been too dark for me to see clearly, it was like a dream, a really bad dream where I was being held prisoner, tortured and raped by a man without a face, a ghost maybe…

I pressed my eyes together as whined as a strong feeling of nausea fell over me, I turned as much as I could to the right side of the bed over the floor just in case I would puke, after a few minutes it disappeared and I sighed in relief as I lay back on the bed, and in a matter of minutes I was once again asleep.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Normal POV**

Luffy stared out, over the ocean. He wasn't sure about why he was doing this, he just had this feeling that something wasn't right with Ace, and if Ace was in any kind of trouble he needed to do something.

He was Ace's brother, Ace was always there when he needed him and he would do the same for him, even if it would end up killing him. It would still be worth it If his brother could live.

They had been sailing for a week and arrived at the Grand line yesterday night, Shanks had gotten a tip on where the Whitebeards were and they were heading that way now.

Luffy noticed that Shanks was unusually quiet, he usually laughed, played small pranks, told jokes and so on, but ever since they received the tip on where The Whitebeards was going, he and Benn had gotten complete serious and went into The Captain quarters and hadn't left the room since.

It confused Luffy, shouldn't they be happy that they know where they are going?

Even better, the Iceland was in Shank's territory, so what exactly was the problem?

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Shank's POV**

The moment I learned where the Whitebeards was heading, I first felt happiness and also a bit relived, but then when it sunk it exactly WHICH Iceland it was, dread started filling my stomach , the Iceland in question was a bit… special. And if you didn't know the Iceland the way me and my crew did, you were as good as dead, I feared the moment the Whitebeards would go to land there, they might be my enemies, but they are good people and Ace is a good kid and they all deserve a better death then the one that awaits them.

"I just hope I reach them before they land" in my quarters with Benn discussing the best way to move forward with the new information we had received a few days ago, we decided on a shortcut, it was a bit more risky since it was through Whitebeards territory, but going on the situation the other crew was in, he doubted they would care about him path crossing a bit.

When night arrived and Benn walked to his own quarter, Shanks hid his face in his hands and gave a deep sigh, it would be a long couple of days, everyone was worried, especially his little brother, and I am not an exception. I just hope he'll be remotely okay until we get there.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Normal POV- Whitebeard crew!**

The deck was quiet except from the sound of running feet, the one running were Ms. Connings, the head Nurse she headed to the captains quarter where the captain were for the moment.

The Nurse knocked on the door before stepping in. "Oyaji, we are done with the examination of the.. body, we found in the underground hideout, it was a woman and by examine the teeth we could make out she was about 20-25 at the time of death,

and by examining the bones, we could establish that she had grave osteoporosis, possibly because of months of malnutrition and vitamin deficiency.

most of the bones were fractured, more or less, but we suspect that the cause of death was different, some of the fractures indicated stick injuries, probably a knife, while others probably came from gunshot wounds, it is most likely that the person shot at close range with a 38-45 caliber gun if I'm not mistaken, it is unfortunately difficult to determine the cause of death with so little to work on, but we suspect that it is either starvation, blood loss, damage to internal organs, or a mix of all three which is the cause of death.

She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before she continued.

"We also tested the blood and other body fluids that were in the room, the blood belongs sure enough to Ace, and considering how much that was in the room and how malnourished Ace was in the pictures and Ace's condition so we have to hurry to find him or I cannot guarantee that he will manage "she whispered.

Whitebeard closed his eyes at her words, he had feared this, but it did still hurt to hear.

"You said blood and 'other body fluids,' 'he said, this was not a question.

"Yes ... including blood were traces of other fluids, I was not sure and did not want to say anything before I was completely quite sure ..." she said

"The other liquids do not belong to the Ace, so they must belong to the kidnapper" she continued before she paused, she now saw both nausea and cursed out.

"What I found were traces of semen. " she finally said in a dead voice.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Ace's POV**

I stood in front of a mirror and stared at my reflection, I had a hard time to melt what I was seeing.

After all of the torture that man had put me through, THIS was the far worst.

If anyone found out about this, I would die.

 _2 hours earlier_

When I woke up I soon realized that I was not In the bed, or even in the same room.

I was tied to a chair in a big barley lit room, in front of me was a mirror and beauty products that would make Izou jump in delight.

I stared at my reflection, I had lost so much weight that my cheek bones stood out even more than usual, my skin was bone white with the exceptions of bruises and traces of blood making my freckles stand out even more. I had dark circles under my eyes and my lips where swollen.

My hair had of course grown longer and almost reached my shoulders by now, oddly enough I had not gotten a beard, and I quietly cursed my childish features when I heard the door open.

I instinctively cowered away from the person entering expecting a beating, or worse…

When nothing came, I looked up at the man I hated so much and was shocked to see him standing in front of a closet, what was he doing over there?

"It is time that I turn you into what you really are, I have schooled you long enough, now it's time for you to start looking like you are supposed to my dear" He wheezed out.

His words confused me to no end, I wasn't sure at what to expect when he opened the closet and took out… what the… a dress? My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do but made no effort move away as he got closer, I knew it wasn't worth it.

He dragged me out of the chair and forced me to stand on my own two feet, I grinded my teeth as I out all my weight on my still wounded ankles and squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears building in my eyes as he dressed me in the soft fabric.

The rest of the process was simple but still hurt as my dignity was washed away as he covered every bruise and cut with foundation making my skin completely white, covered my eyelids with night blue eyeshadow making my storm gray eyes sparkle, put some black shit on my eyelashes making them even longer than usual, he put rouge on my cheekbones making them pink and also making me look a lot more fed and made my face look beautifully shaped. Lastly he painted my swollen lips with a soft, dark, red lipstick.

When he was done, I didn't even recognize myself, I didn't look like Portgas. D Ace anymore, I was a stranger, the blue dress, the makeup and the long hair making me look more like a young woman then the boy I was just a few hours ago.

I didn't like it, not one bit…

I felt that he started on my hair and I growled and did my best to shake his hands off me, I was not going to let him do as he pleased, I would rather die than let him do this, I was Portgas. D fucking ace not a woman, not a doll, not a fucking toy!

We went on for a few minutes before he took my throat in a choking grip making me stop, he held me until I almost passed out from the lack of oxygen before letting go and continuing with my hair.

 _Present time_

So here I was, looking at someone that wasn't me, but still was. In a weird way.

He told me that we were going to stop at a nearby Iceland to get some things, I was going to be cuffed of course, and this… this was my disguise.

I looked at my now strawberry blonde hair, my painted lips, my white face and the long dress and coat he made me wear. I felt so weak, who would have thought that the man with a bounty of 650,000,000 beli would end up like this… man the marines would have a good laugh at this if they ever found out… I would never survive the humiliation.. but.. considering my situation, I might not have to…


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down a road at an iceland trying to stay calm, we had had to stop at a nearby iceland to stock up on a few things before we arrived to the iceland were Ace is supposed to be and i was stressed as hell not wanting to let him wait anymore, he had been away for way to long already and I was worried we'd be to late.

I knew the rest of the crew felt the same as me even if they tried to hide it, stay strong.

We had been here for a few hours and was setting sail in the evening, probably arriving to the Iceland tomorrow on the day after that depending on the sea and wind, but even that was to long for my liking.

As I was walking by an inn I heard someone banging at a window and looked up, in the window I saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and I frowned, she seemed to look a bit like Ace and I didn't like it, I wanted MY Ace, I missed him and se reminded me about that he wasn't with me, but somewhere completely else with some sick pervert and I didn't have a clue on if he was ok or not.

Ok, stupid thought, of course he wasn't ok and it was MY FAULT!

If I just had been more careful he wouldn't have been taken from me I thought as I frowned and turned away barley giving the woman a glance.

"MARCOOOO" she screamed and I felt anger and sorrow build up inside me, she even sounded like him.

I didn't look back and walked away as fast as I could.

 **Ace's POV**

I walked around the room in the inn, we had stopped at an Iceland I didn't recognize, he hadn't told me why and as soon as he had checked in he left me in the room and locked the door.

I was cuffed but not chained to something so I could walk around.

We had been here since yesterday and was leaving soon.

I sighed and sat down by the window, my legs and feet hurt like hell and I was exhausted from starvation and no sleep, I had cried 2 nights in a row and I was still scared out of my mind, I didn't want to die like this, because of that man.

"I want my family" I whispered with a hoarse voice as tears build up in my eyes.

I missed my family like never before, I had thought they would save me, why wasn't they?

Didn't they love me?

I Looked out of the window and I could barley belive what I saw.

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped, Marco, MY MARCO was walking on the streat, not even 4 meters away.

I banked at the window, completely forgetting that I barley looked like myself and that he wouldn't know it was me.

He looked up right at me and my heart sank as I saw him frowning and turn away.

"MARCOOO" I screamed as loud as I could but I saw that he didn't even look at me and walked away at a fast pace and I sank down to the floor and cryed my heart out.

After a while I calmed down enough to think, "MARCO IS HERE AT THE ICELAND"! I thought, and realized that it meant that the other whitebeards probably was here too and hope builded up in my chest.

The man would probably not be back for another hour, so I still had a chanse, but I had to react fast.

I hurried over to the beds and with all my streanght, (which wasn't much) I lifted the nightstand and threw it through the window so the glass broke, I leaned out of the hole in the wall, it was around 2 meters down to the ground, but I had to do this. "This is going to hurt" I thought, and then I jumped.

I tried to roll into a ball as I hit the ground but my legs still took a loot of inpact and I grunted in pain.

I didn't stop though and started to run in the direction that I saw Marco disappear to, I ran for what felt like hour when it actually was only minutes until my legs screamed in protest, I would have to stop soon, I was in far to bad shape to make it much longer like this, also the shackles in sea prison stone was taking a lot of my strength away.

It was almost completely dark now, and I knew that finding any one from the crew in the dark would be hard, I could also not take the risk to look at the bar since I was in shackles, and the marines might think I was a run away prisoner and I don't doubt that if they take me they'll soon realize who I really am, so I started running to the docks.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, looking over my shoulder every other second, the man must have realized I was gone by now and would probably look for me, I couldn't afford him to find me again, not now when I was so close to my family.

I reached the dock's in record time and far away on the horrizont I saw the moby dick and my heart sank a thousand meters.

I fell on my knees all hope gone, "Marco, popz, Thatch…don't leave me" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

I don't know for how long I sat like that, but suddenly someone grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards, I struggled to get lose and then everything went black.

 **-x-**

The next time I woke up I was alone, I was chained to a stone wall with my arms above my head and my heart sank once again.

I was back with the man, I realized.

I knew he would find me eventually, but I had hoped to find my crew before that, that stupid of me.

I looked down at my legs and realized that I wasn't wearing the dress anymore, I had my normal shorts on me and my chest was bare, I winced as I saw all the bruises and cuts that covered my skin but didn't think twice about it, I didn't even care if it would scar or not, it didn't matter.

I moved a little and jerked at the extreme pain in my lower back and felt sick as I knew exactly what that meant. I didn't to think about it since I hated the thought at that man inside me and closed my eyes.

"Why can't I just die" I thought as I felt my heart break for the thousand time.

 **-x-**

 **Marco's Pov**

I ran through the jungle with Sabo, Thatch, Izou, Shanks and Ace's little brother somewhere behind me, to say I was surprised when Shanks ship showed up behind us was an understatement to say the least.

First we thought he wanted to settle a score, but when a boy suddenly flew over to our ship, ( I still hadn't melted that down yet) and demanded to know where Ace was Sabo had started screaming things like "LUFFY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" we asked Shanks what this was all about, and when he explained we allowed them to come with us.

Sabo hadn't liked the idea of his little brother to come with them to one of the most dangerous Iceland's in the grand line, but we all understood that if we tried to make him stay on the boat he would most likely run off on his own, and that was a big no to the hell no.

The boy was crazy and reckless and would probably get killed at once.

We had landed on the Iceland yesterday night and the Iceland was HUGE!

Completely covered in jungle and dangerous creatures.

We had decided that the only people allowed on the Iceland was the commanders, Shanks, Ace's brothers, Law, and Shank's first mate and no one was allowed to go on their own, so we had divided all the people up in 3 teams which now was rampaging through the thick vegetation of the Iceland, fighting their way through dead set on reaching their goal and find their lost brother, friend and for me, lover.

"We're coming Ace, just hold on a little longer, we're on our way, and soon you'll be free". I thought as I ran.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Izou- Marco, I never thought I'd say this, but you are a complete idiot sometimes.**

 **Marco- OI! He was looking like a woman, how was I supposed to know it was Ace, Yoi?**

 **Thatch- A woman who knew your name?**

 **Marco- I'm a very infamous pirate, yoi! I thought she was just some crazy woman!**

 **Ace- Gheeezz thanks Marco!**

 **Me- HEY! Shut up, you are all dumb asses!**

 **Everyone else- OI!**

 **Me- What! It's true!**

 **Sabo- Yeah kind off**

 **Luffy- Is there any food?**

 **Sabo & Ace- …Luffy wait outside.**

 **Luffy- EEHHH why I want to complain too!**

 **Ace- That's not the thing we're… Just… wait outside, there's food there.**

 **Luffy- FOOOOOOOOOOOD *Leaves the room***

 **Marco- there isn't food out there, yoi?**

 **Ace- I know, but Luffy don't. *Locks the door***

 **Sabo- ace that is mean.**

 **Ace- so?**

 **Thatch- Hey! That's not the current subject!**

 **Ace- Oh yeah! What was we talking about?**

 **Izou- Marco is an idiot.**

 **Marco- OOOII I'm not, Yoi!**

 **Me- You all are.**

 **Sabo & Ace- True**

 **Everyone else- WE'RE NOT!**

 **Me-whatever. Dumb asses.**

 **Thatch, Marco and Izou- OIII!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIIIIII GUUUUYS! I KNOW THIS IS SUUUUUUPERRRRRRRR LATE, I BLAME IT ON WORK AND I'M SO SORRY!**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN AN ASL STORY!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY!**

"MARCO WATCH OUT, BEHINDE YOU"! Sabo screamed.

"GET DOWN! NOW!" Marco did as he was told, they had spent 3 days in this place and if there was one thing they had all learned, it was to always watch your back, and if someone told you to get down?

You'd sure as hell better do as you're told.

A few hours ago they had been ambushed by a number of weird looking, but very strong animal like creatures, they were organized and very dangerous since they were experts at hiding, making you think your safe, only to attack suddenly.

Often in groups.

The only reason they had made it this far was due to pure luck, and the fact that they never let their guard down.

"Damn do they never give up"? Marco thought as he watched as Sabo crushed the scull at the animal that only a second earlier had tried to put an end to him.

He was getting tired, they had latterly been fighting their way through the Iceland, wheter it was the vegetation or an attack, it was starting to get to him.

Not only him, this was taking it's toll on every one of them, even Luffy was losing his fighting spirit.

The only thing that made the men keep on going was the fact that somewhere on this Iceland, was Ace.

Every part of Marco's body ached and was longing for his toutch, he wanted to be with him now, holding him and never letting go.

 _ **Meanwhile in another part of the forest**_

Pain.

It wasn't that Ace wasn't used to it by now, but this wasn't like the normal kind of pain, the kind of pain that paralyzed you, the one that came with a wound, a cut, a punch in the face or a knee in the crotch, it wasn't even like the burning pain while drowning.

It was a dull pain, always present but nothing he couldn't ignore if needed, it was in his lower stomach and it had been there from time to time, every time he ate it was there but always disappeared after a few hours.

He had felt the dull pain a week before getting abducted but had paid it no mind, it was a bit annoying since with the pain, the vomiting came.

It was like he couldn't keep anything down and it was a pain in the ass!

It had been like this for three days straight now, which was weird since it hadn't stayed for that long since he was still on whitebeards ship.

"Maybe it's some serious illness that I'll die from" he thought with a small smile, that.

Actually sounded appealing.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips as he thought of the man's reaction if he would get sick, "he probably wouldn't do shit about it, not that I care really" Ace thought.

He wondered if the news of his death would ever reach his family, and as he thought of their devastated faces, the laugh grew louder until it echoed of the walls.

X-X

Normal POV Time skip, 2 days

"Oi Marco, we have walked like forever, we have to rest!" Izou said breathing heavily, they had barley rested since they arrived, apart from Luffy who seemed like he could be able to sleep through anything.

"Yes Marco, we have no idea what to expect further into the forest and we have to be alert or we'll make mistakes." Thatch Agreed.

Marco sighed deeply, he knew they were right, no matter how much he wanted to reach Ace NOW, they had to be smart, they needed to rest, to sleep and to regain their strength before reaching Ace, they had no idea what they were about to face, but if it was anything like what they had faced so far, they would have to be at their top strength.

At least now it seemed like they had reached a slightly calmer part of the forest so Marco agreed for a short rest to eat and maybe take a nap, they sat down, devideing the food amongst them, the tension and angst killing them inside, no one could actually relax, the knowledge that they sat and did nothing as their brother and lover could be only minutes away made them both excited and tense at the same time.

What would he look like? Would he be happy to see them, or hate them for making him go through all that for so long? Would he even be alive? God they hoped so.

"Oi Sabo!" Izou called out.

Sabo looked up at the Okama with a questioning look, curious to what the man could want.

"You say that you, Ace and the Little kid is brothers, but why doesn't you look alike at all ?"

Sabo looked at the small, somehow sleeping boy and smiled.

"We're not biological siblings, but we've been with each other for a long long time, we met when i was 4 years old, and we've had Luffy since he was only 3… we didn't really like each other at first, or… we despite Luffy to be exact… but now… I can't imagine a life without any of them."

The Okama gave a small smile in understanding. If anyone knew about sibling love, it was the whitebeards.

As Izou turned away, Sabo was lost in thoughts as he remembered his chaotic childhood.

 **Flashback, Brothers**

"LUUUFFYYY WHERE ARE YOU" Sabo yelled, to say he was worried was a big understatement, his 5 years old little brother had taken off running into the forest after their big brother Ace had ran away after a big fight with the other two.

Sure, they had been fighting before but this was way worse.

They had been fighting a crock and Luffy had tried to help as usual, and had of course messed up big time, and Ace had yelled at him, as usual.

Sabo knew Ace meant well, that he was only worrying and that he cared, it didn't matter what he said.

But could you blame Sabo for choosing the side of his crybaby to little brother? He was only five for crying out loud.

Unfortunaly the fight had escaladed way too much, Something either Sabo or Luffy said had hurt Ace and he ran away with a crying Luffy behind him screaming for him to come back.

"Damn it" Sabo cursed as he ran through the forest looking for his brothers, not being able to forget the betrayed, hurt, and shocked expression on his brothers face before it turned into anger again.

"At least Ace can take care of himself, but Luffy can't" Sabo thought as he continued calling out for his baby brother.

 **Ace POV, from the beginning**

"LUFFY NO" I watched in horror as my IDIOT to baby brother launched at the big crock only to be swallowed.

"SABO" I screamed already on my way over to the crock, feeling Sabo somewhere behind me.

I jumped in the air as Sabo charged from the right, with all my power I cracked the scull on the crock, making it open it's mouth in shock, or maybe it was hoping on swallowing me too?

Sabo stuck his pipe in the mouth holding it open and I climbed inside it to drag Luffy out.

When we were both finally out of the damn crock, I felt the meaning of what just had happened.

My brother could have died.

My innocent, overly excited little brother could have died if Sabo and I wasn't there, and the knowledge made my stomach twist in angst that I could have lost one of the two people that made me feel loved.

Luffy and Sabo are my family, a life without them wouldn't be living, I'd rather die.

I know I will always do anything for anyone of my brothers, I would give my life, but what about when I'm not around? Sure, Sabo can take care of himself, but Luffy can't and we all know that.

"Oi Luffy! What the HELL WHERE YOU THINKING"! I said angrily at the sobbing boy.

"Ace…" Sabo said with a warning tone.

"WHAT! Sabo, you SAW what happened! He made a stupid move again and almost got himself KILLED! What if we weren't there?"

"But we WHERE! Calm down Ace!"

"YEAH, I'M NOT STUPID, YOU ARE STUPID, STUPID ACE" Luffy screamed at me

I ignored him.

"WE WERE TODAY! BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE'RE NOT? HE HAVE TO LEARN NOT TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS, IF WE KEEP ON TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S RIGHT ALL THE TIME WHEN HE DOES THIS HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED, STOP BEING AN IDIOT SABO!"

Sabo looked at me with a shocked expression and I realized what I said, I was a about to back down when Sabo screamed "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY PEOPLE DOSEN'T LIKE YOU ACE!"

"YEAH ACE, DON'T SCREAM AT SABO, AT LEAST HE'S NOT MEAN"

I stopped for a second at their words, shocked before answering.

"YEAH? LIKE YOUR BETTER SABO, AND SHUT UP LUFFY YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP"

"OH? YOU DOSEN'T SAY ANYTHING SMART ANYWAY!"

"YOUR WRONG, I HATE YOU ACE"! Luffy screamed.

 **Normal POV**

Ace felt his world colapss around him as the sords echoed in his head, "I hate you Ace", his own brother hated him…

Sabo could almost toutch the moment everything started to go very wrong.

He knew it was a very bad idea to bring up that Ace wasn't really peoples favorite person, and he felt terrible as he saw that he had hurt his brother and decided to back down, to end the fight, but was left watching in horror as his brothers screamed at each other, seeing Ace get more and more hurt, and as the last words left Luffy's mouth the only thing he could do was to stand there, completely horrified as Ace's face fell, and for the first time since they met he could actually see tears in his eyes.

"You do eh…" He said before taking a shaking breath.

"Fine then". He said in a harsh voice, looked at me and looking straight into his betrayed eyes was way worse than a thousand punches in the gut, watching him turn away and run into the forest was like a stab in the heart.

Luffy had finally realized his mistake by this time, and started running after Ace screaming his name, crying, all in vain, Ace was probably far away already, he was the fastest one of the three, Sabo not far after, but Luffy didn't stand a chance.

Sabo stood frozen in place for a few seconds before taking off after his brothers.

 **Ace's POV**

I had been running for what felt like hours with Luffy's words echoing through my head.

"I hate you Ace", the words mocking me, the pain was mocking me.

I had been called a demon child, unwanted, people hated me and I knew it, but I thought that my brothers saw through all of that, of who I was, which made Luffy's words hurt even more.

How could I ever think that they would actually love me back?

I gritted my teeth and continued running, trying to ignore the pain from the rejection.

I knew Luffy ran after me, but I couldn't stop, not after that.

He knew what those words was for me, and he said it anyway.

I slowed down as I realized I had ran all the way to the village, a trip on around 4 miles, it usually took 6 hours to walk there since it was at the cost.

I walked among the houses, it was late and the streets were empty.

Looked through some windows on my way and saw the people inside.

Family's, happy, smiling faces, mom's, dad's, sisters, brothers, and love… I thought I had found 2 of those things, I guess I was wrong…

The next house I walked past was the bar where Makino worked, I heard voices, laughs, and singing and decided to just keep on walking.

Just as he walked by the door it smashed open, startling the 11 year old boy a bit. Not that he was really worried, he was strong after all, he had fought pirates and won, he had been able to keep LUFFY alive for almost 3 years now, and that was easier said than done, so if the man was looking for a fight, a fight he would get.

"I could actually go for a fight myself" I thought, but dismissed the thought, the man was extremely drunk and would probably not be much of a fight at all.

The man walked out of the door, laughing, but as he passed me a quick glance he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me like I was some famous hidden treasure he had only now discovered.

"Hey kid" he said, sounding completely sober.

"I feel like I have seen you before, who are you".

I instantly thought of my father, thinking he recognized roger in me, but something in his way of saying it, and the way he looked at me told me different, the treasure again.

It made me feel uncomfortable, and I kind of wanted my brothers there.

"None of your god dammed buissnies is who" I answered with a frown.

"You look just like her" he whispered, bending forward, tutching my face.

Discousted I pushed him away. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVY CREEP" I screamed.

"What's wrong darling" he said with a smile. "This man is sick" I thought horrified as he tried to toutch me again.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed and ran back into the forest.

 **Sabo'S POV**

Finding Luffy was quite easy, his screaming was a good hint on where he was.

Ace, was another thing, Luffy refused to go back to the tree house until we found him, so we spent bigger part of the evening looking for him, I knew it was pointless, if he didn't want to be found, there was no point in looking.

He had been living in this forest even longer than I, probably his whole life, but it still felt good to DO something instead of just sitting on my ass waiting.

But as soon as Luffy yawned, I picked him up and started to walk back to the treehouse.

After a while I stopped, feeling as something was watching me, somehow I knew it wasn't Ace, this felt wrong somehow, dangerous.

I was about to continue walking, knowing that the sooner I got to the treehouse the better when I heard a loud creking sound in the forest to my left and I stiffened.

That was not a small animal, it was to big to be a deer or a wolf. "A boar"? I thought.

Boars could be pretty big, usually I could probably take one down, but it was dark now, and I had Luffy on my back, and there was no way I was letting him go in the middle of the forest this time of the night, not with Ace still gone.

He was a cliff when it came to keep track of Luffy in fights, it was really a two man's job, and that in broad daylight.

Not to mention he was stronger than us.

The creak again, this time it was in the tree above me, "Damn it, a Puma" I thought.

A puma was a lot worse than a boar.

I made a decision, finding that Luffy was sound asleep I put him on the ground behind be against the tree, that way the puma couldn't take him without getting past me first.

The puma jumped down from the tree, and the fight begun.

It was over quickly, I didn't stand a chance alone in the dark and in no time at all the puma was over me.

But just as the big cat was about to dig it's teeth in my throat and ending my life, Luffy's scream echoed through the night.

"SAAAABOOOOOO"!

To my complete horror the Puma's attention switched over to the 5 year old starting to make it's way over.

I tried to stand to run after it, but I had wricked my ankle in the fight and could do nothing but watch as the puma launched for my baby brother, not able to look away.

Just as the puma was about to reach Luffy and devour him a scream of pure anger reached my ears and the dark figure of Ace appeared, launching for the puma, crushing it's scull in one hit.

"AAAAAAAACCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Luffy screamed, already crying hugging Ace's legs

"I love you Ace, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you" He sobbed loudly.

"Luffyyy" Ace said in his usual annoyed tone, making me smile relived.

"Don't ever leave Ace I love you" Luffy cried.

"I Know Lu, I wont leave". Ace answered, sighing he picked Luffy up, carrying him on his hip, walking over to me, helping me walk on my injured ankle.

As we got back to the tree house we put Luffy to bed before making our way out, sitting on the ground a few feet away from our home.

"Thank you for coming back Ace."

"Don't, thank me". Ace said with a stern voice, I could tell he was still hurt, but that he tried to put that aside, making me both happy and sad.

"We do love you Ace, we really do". I said with my usual big smile before taking my leave, giggling as I saw the blush on my brothers face, knowing it would be alright.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **BAM!  
Did you like it?**

 **I know it was a bit weird, sorry…**

 **Well, as you probably have guessed, this is a part of the story where Ace get's kidnapped the first time, I just felt like writing it I guess…**

 **If you feel like hearing the rest of this short background story please leave a review about it.** **  
See Yaaa! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Follow up on the last chapter, the flashback from Ace's childhood!**

 **Sabo's POV**

The days passed quickly and soon it was time for Luffy's 6th birthday and Luffy was estatic!

I also noticed that Ace started to act more and more like himself, he had been unusual quiet and drawn back for a few days after the… "Incident", but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was still bothering him, I just couldn't put my finger on it…

"Uuffffhhh"! My thoughts was interrupted by the overly excited Luffy who was yelling something about Ace bringing home dinner and I frowned, thinking that he shouldn't go hunting on his own this late and walked up to him for a confrontation.

"Went hunting I see". I said with a disapproving look.

Ace just sighed "Sabo don't give me that look will you"?

"You know you shouldn't hunt by yourself, why didn't you ask me and Luffy to join you"? I asked a bit irritated, but on the inside I was actually worried.

"I just needed some time for myself" he answered, I could tell there was more to the story than that, but decided not to push it for the moment. We were brothers and I knew he would tell me if something was wrong. Hopefully.

"Why don't we cock this up before Luffy eats it raw again." I said and Ace sent me a thankful look, knowing I would let it be for now.

"I'll go start on a fire!" I said with a big smile and walked away, oblivious to the worried frown Ace sent over his shoulder into the forest.

 **Ace's POV**

It had been almost a week since our fight, and since the weird meeting with the drunk.

At first I had been a bit shaken up by it but decided not to tell Sabo, I guess I was scared he would laugh into my face.

But the last couple of days I had had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me but every time I turned around there was no one there.

I guessed I was just shaken up by the fight with my brothers and decided to go hunting to clear my head, to get something to think about.

It didn't work the way I hoped it would though, as soon as I stepped out into the forest and started the hunting I once again had that feeling, and it was starting to go on my last nerv.

"COME OUT YOU JERK, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" I screamed, and cursed as the deer I had been hunting got away and no one came forward.

I must be going mad.

I quickly located a boar and started dragging it home.

I was only 10 minutes from our treehouse when I felt a presence behind me and felt the annoyance build up to anger.

"WHAT"! I said angrily and turned around ,stopping dead in my tracks as I saw the man from a week earlier standing in front of me.

"Hey there Portgas". As soon as he spoke a shiver ran down my spine and a feeling of nausea fell over me, his voice was low, almost like a whisper, and so sugar coted and sweet sounding it made me want to puke.

"I've missed you"

"EEEEHHHHHH"!? was all I could think of saying, what was WITH this guy?

I could barley move as he got closer and kneed down in front of me, kissing my forehead before leaving, leaving me gagging, trying to breath and force the disgust away. He smelled horrible.

"You're sick" was all I said before I picked the boar up and ran all the way home, not seeing the maniac smile the other sent me.

 **Big time skip, December 19** **th**

"AAAAAACEEEEEE!" Luffy yelled, he had looked for hours but still couldn't find his big brother, which confused the 6 year old a lot!

He never disappeared without saying so first, and he never left Luffy alone, saying he was a danger to both himself, and everything living in a 10 miles radie and therefor could not under any circumstances be left alone.

Luffy didn't really know what that meant, stupid Ace for using those mystery words.

But if that meant he never had to be alone, but he could be with one, or better, BOTH of his favorite people in the world, he would accept it.

So where was Ace?

Luffy knew he should be here, because Sabo had gone out into the woods to check the traps, and since Luffy had this… habit, of getting stuck, they only took him if they had to., which meant someone would be here, and that someone was Ace.

Slowly Luffy got confused with all the thinking about where Ace where, so he decided on going to look for him instead.

He knew that if Sabo or Ace found out that he went out alone he would be in big trouble, but Ace disappeared first. He thought.

He was now walking through the forest shivering from the cold, calling his brother's name.

After hours of looking he finally sat down on the ground, he was starting to get tired and he was also lost, he was starting to regret his decision on go looking for his big brother.

Ace was older, faster, and stronger and he knew the woods better than Luffy did, and now both he and Sabo was going to be mad at him for leaving on his own and getting lost.

Quiet creaking sounds broke the silent evening and made Luffy's heart stop for a second, "someone is coming" he thought and pressed himself against the tree he sat by trying not to be seen as the tall man passed by him, only inches away from him, carrying some kind of animal probably, it was hard to see in the dark.

As soon as the man was gone Luffy let out a breath he had been holding, it was not like him to get scared that icily, but he usually had his brothers by his side, now he was alone, hungry, tired and he still hadn't found Ace!

Determined to find his brother he once again rose to his feet and started to walk through the snow filled forest, soon it would be Christmas, and then Ace's birthday. Luffy and Sabo had been saving for a super nice present for him, it was a orange cowboy hat with a smiley and a sad face, and Luffy was sure Ace would love it!

Luffy had now been in the woods for hours and he was starting to get really scared now.

What if he never found his brothers again? He would be alone forever!

A loud creaking sound reached his ears, and whoever this was it didn't try to be silent while it ran through the forest.

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU"! a desperate voice screamed.

"SAAABOOOOOO" Luffy screeched, already in tears of relief for finding his brother.

The blonde ran up to Luffy picking him up on his back and without saying a word he walked back to the treehouse.

"He must be really mad" Luffy thought as he hugged his brother as hard as he could, because no matter if Sabo was mad at him, Luffy was still safe now, and he wasn't alone but with one of the two persons he loved the most in the world.

As soon as they got to the treehouse Sabo put Luffy down on the floor.

"Luffy, what did you do alone in the woods"? Sabo asked, weirdly enough he didn't sound mad, only worried and… heartbroken?

"I was looking for Ace, he disappeared"! Luffy exclaimed.

"Lu…." Sabo said, looking tired all of a sudden.

"What!" Luffy was starting to get a bit worried, noticing that Ace wasn't around, was he hurt?

"About Ace…"

"Yeah! I can't see him, is he with Dadan? IS HE HURT?" it was normal for them to go to Dadan when someone got seriously injured since they had way better experience with wounds.

Sabo sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Ace is gone, Luffy."

"Is he lost"?

"No.. Lu, listen to me" Sabo said, and Luffy actually stayed quiet, noticing that whatever his brother had to say, it was something serious.

" Lu…Ace left us, and he won't be coming back".

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Well here was a small follow up at the last chapter, I'm thinking about writing the ending to it somewhere in the story, but I'm not sure if it's going to be the next chapter or not, I'm guessing you want me to continue to the original story as well huh? Hehe**

 **Well well, I have started to think about what kind of story I should write after this one is done, I'm thinking about maybe an ASL story or maybe Kidd x Law… anyhow, if you have a suggestion, please review it! And if I choose it, I promise to give you the credit for the idea. =)**

 **This went on for longer than I thought it would… haha have a good day! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_In the last chapter: "Luffy, what did you do alone in the woods"? Sabo asked, weirdly enough he didn't sound mad, only worried and… heartbroken?_

" _I was looking for Ace, he disappeared"! Luffy exclaimed._

" _Lu…." Sabo said, looking tired all of a sudden._

" _What!" Luffy was starting to get a bit worried, noticing that Ace wasn't around, was he hurt?_

" _About Ace…"_

" _Yeah! I can't see him, is he with Dadan? IS HE HURT?" it was normal for them to go to Dadan when someone got seriously injured since they had way better experience with wounds._

 _Sabo sighed, looking down at the floor._

" _Ace is gone, Luffy."_

" _Is he lost"?_

" _No.. Lu, listen to me" Sabo said, and Luffy actually stayed quiet, noticing that whatever his brother had to say, it was something serious._

" _Lu…Ace left us, and he won't be coming back"._

 **Normal POV**

Luffy frowned, a millions question in his eyes, why would Ace leave? That didn't make sense, he was their big brother, didn't he love them?

"What are you talking about Sabo, why would Ace leave"? Luffy asked, he really couldn't see a reason for him to do so at all.

"I.." Sabo looked over at Luffy and he couldn't bring himself to tell his little brother what the letter had said, he couldn't tell him that their brother didn't love them anymore, how do you even tell a 5 year old that his big brother didn't want him anymore? He didn't have anyone else then them, just like Sabo didn't have anyone else than Lu and Ace, and he loved them to the moon and back and wouldn't change them for anything in the world, but, apparently Ace didn't feel the same.¨

Sabo bit his lip as his eyes started to tear up, apparently Luffy noticed and was shocked, he had never seen his brothers cry before, and it didn't feel right at all!

He walked over to Sabo and took his hand and looked at his heart broken face before speaking.

"Don't cry Sabo, even if Ace isn't here I will always love you you know"

Sabo gave a small smile, lifting Luffy up on his hip, "I love you too Otōto, and I always will".

He said before walking over to the treehouse.

 **Ace's POV**

I sat in a dark cell, or it wasn't an actual cell, but it was dark, cold and it wasn't like I could go anywhere so it could as well have been one, I was looking up into the ceiling thinking about my Otōtos , it felt horrible that I couldn't be by their side and protect them, I wanted to I really did, I loved them more than I ever would admit, Little Luffy the cry baby, and Sabo, he was only about a year younger, but he was still not as strong as me, the incident in the forest was a proof of that, in only a few minutes I had almost lost the two people that meant the most to me, but this is for the best.

The man had showed up outside the treehouse as Luffy were asleep, I had told him to leave but as I was focused on him I had let my guard down and someone had hit me in the back of my head, and as I woke up he had told me in detail what he would do to my little brothers if I didn't come with them, the things he mentioned made me sick, and I swear if I ever gets the chance I will destroy him, I will BURN him alive, I will slice him up, take a bath in his blood and dance on his un named grave, or let him get eaten by wolfs, and I will enjoy it for even THINKING about doing that to MY BROTHERS!

They are MINE and they aren't FREAKING TOYS FOR HIS SICK PLEASURE!

I shifted my position but gasped in pain and froze, I had completely forgotten about the injuries I had gotten from the man, it wasn't anything serious, but it still hurt as hell as soon as I moved.

It was probably mostly just bruises, maybe a broken rib or two, but I just couldn't help being rude and cocky to the pervert, it was the only thing I had left, I had no idea what he wanted from me, he still hadn't told me anything, but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

 **Timeskip, 7 days. Sabo's POV**

I lay in the treehouse listening to Luffy's calm breathing.

It was in the middle of the night, but I wasn't really tired, I still had a hard time accepting that Ace was gone, I didn't want to admit it really, but I was very attached to my big brother and I had always relied on him to keep me and Lu safe, when time got rough, he would protect us and we would have his back, well… mostly me since Lu was only 5, but we knew Lu would be there even if we asked him not to.

So when I found the letter it was like something inside me broke, it was like I I had spent my whole life looking for a treasure, only to lose it the moment I had my hands on it, but honestly, I would give all the treasure in the world if it meant I could get Ace back.

My eyes scanned the letter once again, I had read it over and over, I didn't really understand why I bothered, the words where the same…

"…"

"wait… words…?" I thought, feeling like someone had struck me with lightening and I jumped to my feet running over to Luffy, shaking him awake.

"LUFFY, LUFFY WAKE UP!" I screamed when he refused to wake making the boy sit straight up.

"AHHHH WE'RE UNDER ATTAAAAACK" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NO Luffy, but we have to hurry, get on my back"! I said in a hurried voice, I could see that Luffy didn't understand at all, but he never backed down when it came to a piggy back from his brothers.

As soon as Luffy had made himself comfortable Sabo dashed out into the night, running for all he was worth.

He ran all the way over to the mountain bandits hide out where he nearly ran straight into the door before stopping while banging the door screaming for someone to open.

"WHO THE HELL IS BANGING THE DOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! COME FORWA.. oh it's just you… what do you want you brats"! Dadan said, with an annoyed tone, Sabo could spot Dogra in the background but ignored that for now.

"PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" Sabo screamed, Both Dadan and Dogra was surprised at the desperate tone in Sabo's voice, he was usually so calm and collected.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Sabo?.. say .. where is Ace "? Magra said showing up behind Dadan.

"HE'S BEEN KIDDNAPPED, PLEASE WE HAVE TO CALL GARP" Sabo screamed back with a broken voice.

The silence that followed was unpleasant to say the least, the bandits stared at Sabo in pure shock and Luffy, who had jumped down from Sabo's back as they arrived at the hide out, was looking at his brother in terror, confusion and fright as big tears filled his eyes.

"Magra" Dadan called getting Magra's attention, "Get Garp on the line, NOW!"

 **Ace's POV, time skip 4 days**

I laid on the floor of my personal hell, shaking, breathing heavily, my vision was blurring.

I tried not to move since every inch on my body hurt, I knew I should try to run, but then he might go after my brothers, and I was so tired…

The things he had done to me, they felt so wrong, it hurt in a lot more ways than physically.

I'm not an idiot though, I know exactly what he's doing, I know what sex is, even though I didn't think I would experience it for many years, not that I really wanted to.

And after enduring this… and the most hateful part was that I let him do it.

Better it happens to me than Lu or Sab, you know?

But still…

I lifted my head as I heard the door to my "cell" open and instantly panicked.

He wasn't alone this time, it happened that he took someone with him when he raped me, and this seemed like one of those times.

I made my best to have a calm and bored expression, but on the inside everything was in chaos, every fiber in my body screamed at me to run, still, I let him throw me on my stomach, I didn't even have the STRENGHT to fight back, my whole body was bruised and covered in wounds, I also had barley ate since I got here, I saw that as a sign that he knew I was too strong for him when at full health.

"He better be scared, because one day, I'll get out of here, and when I find him again, I'll kill him" I thought as he entered me, and I screamed in pure pain as I could feel my insides rip.

"Well… happy birthday, Ace" I thought before passing out from the pain.

 **Sabo's POV**

I hugged Luffy tightly who was currently in my lap, it had been 4 days since we had called Garp who had returned at once, before he sat out he had schooled us for not calling him earlier, I didn't mind, I knew I should have been more critical to the letter, how could I not have realized it before… it was so obvious…

 _Flashback_

" _How can you be so sure it's not his handwriting, brat? It wouldn't surprise me if he would run away from here." Dadan muttered to herself._

 _I looked over at Garp and Dadan before looking at Luffy._

" _because Ace can't write…" I said in a dead voice._

"… _Come again"? Dadan said looking surprised._

" _Ace is a dyslectic , sure he knows the letters and words, but he never really learned how to spell them, he's pretty good at reading, but spelling, he can't, at least not yet" I said, thinking back at the letter. " sure, the letters looked like Ace's, but none of the words were spelled wrong, which meant there was no way Ace could have written that." I said, still looking at Luffy, who sat by my side looking down at his own feet._

 _End of flashback_

As I thought of the meeting with Garp and Dadan, I hugged Luffy just a little tighter, If Ace didn't make it, I would never forgive myself, I was a horrible brother.

All I could do now was sit and wait, We was currently in Dadan's hide out since Garp didn't want us to come with him, we had shouted and screamed at him but he wouldn't budge, so all we could do was wait.

I was just about to fall asleep as Dogra and Magra burst into the room, jolting me awake.

"What"? I asked looking at them.

"Garp called, they have found Ace" Magra Said in a serious voice.

 **Normal POV**

Sabo and Luffy sat on Garp's ship, Sabo looked at his big brothers bruised, beaten up face, and Luffy was asleep beside him.

Sabo took notice on the fact that they had Ace laying on his stomach and frowned, "Why would they do that… no.. NO.. THAT'S BASTARD…." he thought and ran into the doctor's office.

"Hey, you're still here"? the doctor asked, he was about to continue, but Sabo interrupted him.

"What… did that man… do to my brother…"? he said in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that" The doctor sighed, but Sabo wasn't having any of that and jumped at the man, grabbing his coat bringing their face's close, "What.. did…he… DO"! Sabo screamed the last part, starting to lose his patience.

"I'm really sorry I can't tell…"

"JUST TELL ME FOR FUCK SAKE, DID HE FUCKING RAPE MY BROTHER" Sabo screamed with a crazy look in his eyes, making the doctor fear for his life.

The doctor took a deep breath, before looking Sabo in the eyes.

"Multiple times, it seems. Your brothers rectum was close at torn, one day and he had not survived.

Sabo felt his world shatter as the words was spoken, someone had touched his brother… it made him angry, but at the same time it was like all his strength disappeared.

He walked as in a trance through the ship until he came to an empty room, well hidden away from anyone who could see him, he broke down and cried.

 **Time skip 1 year.**

"OI ACE! YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE BEFORE LUFFY EATS ALL MEAT" Sabo shouted over to Ace who rolled his eyes in reply before turning back to the ocean.

The journey have been a long and tough one, but it is so nice to see my brother smile again" Sabo thought with a small smile, recalling all the times Ace had woken up screaming from a bad dream, needing his brothers to make sure he was loved, and safe with his brothers in the forest, not in a cell with some creep.

The first 4 months, he had just been sitting in the tree house, not talking, barley eating. Sabo had been worried sick, Luffy had worried too, but he showed it through love and affection, and Sabo thought that was a big part of the reason why Ace now finally started to get better.

"No I won't! I want to share with Ace"! Luffy shouted puffing his cheeks, the six rear old was really adorable and Sabo just smiled, he understood that Ace wanted some time for himself right now and didn't want to disturb him.

Ace was watching the ocean, thinking about the last year, at first, he was scared, scared that his brothers would turn him away, he had been so weak after all, but they both took him back with open arms, he didn't understand it at first, it took months before he understood that they wouldn't turn their backs on him for being weak, because they loved him.

They WANTED him to be with them.

It still felt really weird to think about, but it felt nice too…

" _One day, I'll be stronger, and when I am stronger, then I will find you and then, I will, I WILL, kill you."_

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi guys, I promise that in the next chapter I will continue the original story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sabo could feel the looks from the others and was glad they didn't push the subject further, it was hard to talk about, and even think about what happened to Ace, Ace and Luffy was his light in the world, Ace had protected him and Luffy for as long as Sabo could remember, and the one time Ace needed him to do the same he failed, he failed to protect his big brother.

It haunted him still how Ace had looked when he came back, but the thing that haunted him the most wasn't his bruised skin, it wasn't the wounds that made his stomach turn, no the thing that was the far worst was his eyes.

His big black/grey eyes that once had been filled with hate when someone named his father, affection when looking at me and Lu, rage when someone dared to hurt someone he cared about, there was always some kind of emotion, that's why, when he found Ace's eyes completely empty he got scared. Really scared.

Not one laugh escaped him, no smiles, he didn't even rage out on Luffy when he acted stupid, he just stared ahead of him.

Luffy had of course noticed something was wrong with him and had eventually forced Sabo to explain to him that Ace was sad and didn't feel good at the moment and needed as much love as possible from his brothers, also they had to be nice, never to mention the time when Ace where gone if Ace himself didn't bring it up, or Ace will get even more sad.

He didn't want to say more than that, Luffy was way too young to hear about, or even understand all of the horrible things Ace had been through. How in the hell were you even supposed to explain to a six year old that one of the persons he looked up to and loved more than anything, his BIG BROTHER, had been taken away from them only to be tortured, raped, and starved? No. Sabo couldn't do that, he would NEVER do that.

If he wanted to know when he was older Sabo would tell him then.

Fortunately Luffy seemed to understand that there was more to the story, but that Sabo for some reason couldn't tell more right now, so he nodded and skipped away to Ace and sat in his lap to hug him.

The memory made Sabo smile a sad smile.

It had taken a few months for Ace to start getting better and when he did it was like a blind man seeing for the first time, the first breath after almost drowning, the first bite of food when your starving.

Sabo had never felt so relived as when Ace for the first time lashed out in anger at Luffy for almost getting himself killed, and he actually felt like crying when Ace shortly after actually LAUGHED!

Sabo's heart ached as he realized how much he missed his big brother, it had almost been 3 years.

He would do anything to be by his side now, Ace had this thing about him that always made him feel safe, and every time Ace wasn't with him, he felt empty. Like something was missing. A part of himself gone.

Sabo god a Déjà vu feeling as he realized that it soon was Ace's 20th birthday, it was only 6,5 weeks left!

" _At least you don't have to spend your birthday with that creep again, huh Ace"_ I thought as I looked over the small camp they had made, at all the people that had gathered to get Ace back.

Luffy had woken up again and was listening to stories from Thatch about him and Ace and their pranks and how Marco one time had chased them around the ship for hours when they had put eggs in his bed, and how they ended up in the infirmary for a week after that but that it was totally worth it after seeing Marco's face after he found the eggs.

Sabo shook his head and stood up, deciding they had rested enough for the moment.

"Alright people, let's get moving, Ace is waiting" He said with a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

He could see everyone nodding and getting to their feet's or waking up those who had spent the time sleeping before he turned around and started walking into the jungle, he made sure never to drop his guard, it seemed like the further into the jungle they got, the more dangerous animals there where and he wanted to be sure he wouldn't be caught off guard.

' _Pirru pirru pirru- pirru pirru pirru'_

Sabo jumped as his transponder snail started to go off and took it from his pocket, knowing it could be one of the others on the Island calling.

He made a gesture with his hand making the others stop before he answered, wanting everyone to hear whatever it was.

"Yoh, Sabo here" he said after answering.

"Sabo! Thank god you answered"

"Haruta what's wrong"? Sabo asked, alarmed at the stressed voice.

"We found the place where Ace is kept, well, we aren't completely sure, but it has to be here"! Haruta almost screamed.

Everyone who had heard her words felt relief and hope fill their chests, Sabo himself almost fell to his knees in relief that they knew where his brother was kept, that he would be with them soon, safe.

"Haruta, where are you"! He said in a hurried voice, wanting to be there right this second.

"5 miles to the north from the shore" she answered making Sabo stop breathing for a second, they were close, very close. A 2 hours walk was all it would take, but hell to the no that he would be walking.

"Got it, we're on our way" He said before hanging up, turning around to the others.

"We know where Ace is, come on hurry" he shouted and started to run, the others following.

As they ran, they mentally prepared to fight, they had no idea what they charged against, how many enemies there would be or how strong they were, the only thing they knew and cared about was that Ace was there, and that they would finally get him back, but to do that, they would have to beat everyone that came in their way so they had to be ready.

After a little more than an hour Sabo stopped dead in his tracks making Marco run into him.

"OI, what's the deal, Yoi"! He said annoyed.

Sabo didn't answer him but pointed forward making him look, and what he saw made his eyes widened and his mouth to hang open.

In front of them was a building, an enormous building, almost like a castle, and it was easy to see that Ace could be in there.

Now, they just had to find him.

The group walked up to the door, noticing it was already open.

" _I guess the others walked ahead"_ Sabo thought.

"Well. Shall we?" he asked, smirking at the others before walking inside.

 **x-x**

 **Hi, sorry for this late update, have I ever mentioned my work is crazy?**

 **Well, it is.**

 **I barley have free time, but I'll do my best I promise!**

 **I'll make sure to write a little bit every evening to prevent this, oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!=)**

 **Also, the story is far from over, just so you know. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

They slowly made their way inside the mansion and found themselves inside a big dark room. The walls were made of stone, and on them hung paintings of people that seemed to glare them down.

But even if that where creeping a lot of them out, that wasn't the biggest problem.

It felt like the whole mansion was screaming at them to leave, as if was really doing its best to make them understand that they were NOT welcome here.

A few of the people had to fight the urge to turn around and run all the way back to the ships, but Ace needed them, and if they turned around now, they would betray him, if they ran now, they didn't deserve to call themselves his brother. It would be the worst betrayal, and they would rather drop dead, turn themselves into the marines, hell, they would rather JOIN the marines than turn their back on their youngest brother when he needed them the most. If they did that, they weren't worthy of calling themselves whitebeards.

Sabo was glad they had decided on only a few selected people to go to the Iceland, when they found Ace, he would be in a very woundable state, and Sabo knew Ace enough to know he would never forgive them if they let people see him like that.

That is why they had decided on that if they could manage to find out where Ace was beforehand the ones to go into the room or cell was Sabo, Luffy and Law. Law only because he was a doctor.

Marco had protested a bit at first but soon he gave up his attempts and agreed on the decision.

After all, Sabo probably knew better than any of them how to handle Ace after this.

Another thing that made Sabo happy was they were so few, if everyone who wanted to go had been allowed to, they would have been found out faster than Kizaruz lightings speed power for entering with that many people.

"We should probably stay together, after all we have no idea what to expect." Sabo said.

"OI YOU GUYS!" a loud voice said making the small group turn around to find the two other groups.

"Oi, not so loud we are in enemy territory"! Law hissed to Haruta who had been the one to call out.

Haruta simply ignored him.

"Haruta, yoi, what are you doing here? We thought your group had already went on ahead" Marco said looking at Haruta.

"Well, I wanted to but beard brain over here refused and we couldn't just leave him behind." Haruta said while pouting/Glaring at Law who glared back.

"Well, it's good that you're here, we should probably make new teams". Sabo said looking thoughtfull.

"Huh? How come" Rakuyo piled in, looking confused

"Well, there is only 3 people that are allowed to go in to Ace as we find him, those are Me and Luffy for obvious reasons, and Law since he's the only doctor…. But.. actually I think Marco should be let in as well… after all he does mean a lot to him I know that much… anyway, splitting up in teams makes so we can cover a bigger part of this hell hole in shorter time, and we have to make sure there is at least one in every group who can go into Ace when we find him." Sabo explained looking at everyone.

"But, why can't just anyone go into Ace? We're all his family!" Vista asked, looking slightly offended.

Sabo was just about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Because whatever we'll find in there isn't something any one of us has any right to see. Sorry guys, but Sabo is right on this one, no matter how much of a family you guys are, Ace is in a extremely vulnerable state right now and we shouldn't push it. Sabo and Luffy have known Ace for much longer than any one of us and if anyone knows how to handle him, it's them. Also, Law IS the only doctor here."

All eyes were directed to Shanks who had spoken, shocked since the usual humorous captain actually had been able to act serious for once, but they shook it off as Luffy spoke.

"Ace is our brother, he might be yours as well but he's the only big brother we have. We have grown up together and we know everything about each other, we know how to handle him if he breaks, do you know how to do that"? Luffy said and looked seriously at everyone in the room, making them look at each other's before shaking their heads.

"Alright then" Sabo said. "Thatch, Luffy, vista, Rakuyo and Marco, you are team one. Me, Jozu, Izou and Benn are team two, and Haruta, Law Shanks, Namur and Fossa are team three. Ace is probably held in some kind of basement, so look for a way down. Team one, will go to the left, my team, will go to the right, and team three will go straight forward. Remember This Is a big mansion and everyone we meet is an enemy, everyone here have helped to hurt Ace in one way or another. Leave no bones unbroken".

Sabo almost growled the last part of the speech out, and everyone nodded to show they agreed.

Anyone who hurt Ace would soon find their head rolling at their feet. No one would get away.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Hi guys, sorry about the late chapter, also I know this one was bad, but the next one will get better I promise.**

 **Now have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

Marco was walking behind the others, he didn't like this place, there was something felt wrong.

Like someone was watching them, but every time he turned around he saw nothing.

After a few minutes, he stopped. He was SURWE he had heard something. He stood still and listened, and after a while he heard it again.

It was a voice, whispering his name.

"marcooo" It whispered. He was sure, more than sure, he had heard that voice before.

" _Ace"?_ He thought as he walked in to a corridor he hadn't seen until now.

"Marcooo, save me" the voice whispered, he could barely hear it, but still it was there.

"ace"? marco asked out loud, as he started running, following the voice.

"Marco, WATCH OUT" the voice screamed inside his head as the floor under his feet disappeared, and he fell into darkness.

~ A while later~

"Hey, pom-pom guy, where did birdy guy go"? Luffy asked, tilting his head looking behind them.

"Huh"? thatch answered, also looking behind them where Marco was supposed to be. The only problem, he wasn't behind them at all.

"Oh great…when did he disappear!" Thatch said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Making Rakuyo and Vista turn around too, getting worried for their first commander.

They had been walking for about an hour now, no trace of either Ace, a stair, or any enemies, although that didn't mean they weren't there, and now, they had lost their strongest fighter along the way.

Ace would NEVER forgive them if he died here, and they wouldn't forgive themselves either.

"Should we look for him"? Vista asked, looking worried.

Thatch thought about it for a minute, he was worried for his brother, but Marco was strong. Ace probably needed them more.

"No, Marco can take care of himself. Ace needs us more, Marco wouldn't want us to waste time on looking for him when Ace needs help". Thatch said, but as they kept on walking, he had a bad feeling in his gut that said that every moment they looked for Ace, would bring Marco one step closer to death, and even if they looked for Marco, by the time they reached him, it would be too late.

Sabo, Jozu, Izou and Benn walked through the dark mansion, no one talked and the silence was tense.

They all had a bad feeling about this place and most of all they wanted to turn and run, but they would never do that. Ace needed them and they were so close.

The whitebeards didn't even care that Sabo was kind of in charge if it meant they could see Ace soon. They missed him so it hurt, his pranks with Thatch, him falling asleep everywhere, his eating habits, and even his annoying habit of setting things on fire all the time.

He were their LITTLE BROTHER damn it!

They stopped in their tracks as they thought they heard a scream, it kind of sounded like Marco?

But dismissed it quickly and kept on walking, why would Marco of all people be screaming? He never screamed. Also, he had 2 other commanders with him, he would be just fine.

They kept on walking until they suddenly came to a big steel door.

They stood in silence for a moment before Sabo broke the silence.

"So.. shall we"? he said, looking back with a big grin.

 **Marco's pov**

I fell for what felt like forever, I don't know why I didn't just use my powers, I guess I was too surprised at the sudden fall.

I felt myself land hard on a stone floor and groaned as I sat up on my knees, rubbing my head.

"What the hell was that, you" I murmured for myself, looking around, it was pitch dark, and for some reason my devil fruit that allows me to see in the darkness wasn't working all too good.

I tried to stand up and felt a dull pain in my knee. " _Must be sea stone, but where"?_ I though and looker around me again, trying to see something, anything at all.

Suddenly, I felt a presence, it wasn't one I recognized and got into a battle station. The only problem was that I couldn't tell where the presence came from.

"Who are you" I asked.

No one said anything for a while, making me think he was playing with me.

"So you are Marco the phoenix" a voice said, I frowned, it was like the voice was inside my head, I didn't like it one bit.

"Who. Are. You." I growled.

"Oh, no one special. I've been waiting for you you know, the little rascal was so curtain that you would come, seems like he was right, although.. I can't let you have him that easy now can i…"

 **Normal POV**

"You're the one who took Ace aren't you! Give him back, yoi!" Marco screamed, now feeling the anger rush through his veins.

" _He took my Ace"_ was all he was thinking in that moment.

"Ohh… don't be like that Marrrcoo… you had you chans… he's mine now.."

Marco loathed this man with all his might. And something about the way he was speaking his name gave his chills.

"You STOLE him from us! YOU HAD NO RIGHT,YOI! GIVE HIM BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARD BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROTE"! Marco screamed from the top of his lungs.

He was really losing his cool.

"And you are a pirate, don't YOU steal, Marrrco? Have you never stolen anything".

"I don't steal PEOPLE AND KEEP THEM AWAY LIKE THIS!"

"Hmm you dooo have a poooiiint there… know what… you can have him back."  
…."huh?"

"If… you'll live… that is…" a maniac laughter was heard after this, then, nothing.

Marco felt his inside twist, although he didn't know why. He knew it would be harder than just waltz in and take Ace back, he had excpected a fight, but this?  
He couldn't even see.

He figured he was somewhere under the mansion, " _guess that's a start, yoi"_ he thought before starting to walk forward.

 **Normal pov, Harutas group.**

"Will you two stop nagging already"? Haruta shouted at Shanks and Law. They had been called by Sabo's group a while ago and was now heading to the spot where the door was supposed to be.

Unfortunately the two idiot sword users just HAD to argue on which way was the right one.

"You have to be kidding be, were are supposed to go to the RIGHT!" shanks said.

"NO way carrot head, we are supposed to go straight forward, are your sense of direction that bad"!?

Haruta sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, while Namur and Fossa sweetdropped at the two arguing.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the left"? Fossa whispered to Namur, who nodded, not able to find a good answer as he looked at the escalating fight.

Finally, Haruta had had enough and hit them both over the head.

"Shut UP" she schooled the two and turned around, thankfully going the right way, muttering something about "Fights even worse than Ace and Marco after the egg incident", making Fossa and Namur to snicker while shanks pouted while holding his head, and Law sent death glares.

Haruta sighed inside her head, this rescue operation was going be an annoying one.

 **Normal POV Sabo's group.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARCO IS GONE" Izou almost screamed, they had called Thatch to tell him they found a way down, then he had planted this freaking bomb of news, that Marco had disappeared almost an hour ago.

"Why didn't you call us"! Izou demanded to know.

"Sorry, we didn't notice it until it was to late, and Marco is strong Izou, Ace needs us more"!

Izou sighed, he knew Thatch was right, but he didn't like the idea of his brother lost in this place. No one did, but the person who needed them now was Ace. They had no idea how he was, but he did know he needed medical attention, and probably some food and a long freaking shower.

But still, he could not shake the bad feeling he got that whatever place Marco was at, it was nothing good.

 **Ace's POV**

I looked up as the door was opening and the man was walking in, carrying a video transponder snail.

I watched him set it up, confused. What was he doing?

Before I could ask, he turned towards me.

"I figured you'd want to see this" He said, and even though I couldn't see his face because of the ever present hood, I knew he was smiling.

I had a very bad feeling about this.

As he put it on, the first thing I could see was a dark room, but after a few seconds, I could hear running footsteps, and as the person walked into the room, my mouth dropped open.

" _Marco"!?_ I though, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy, angry, sad, or worried.

I noticed that he seemed to be alone thought.. yep, I totally had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly Marco stopped and turned to the left, I frowned, wondering what had caught his attention, I still couldn't believe that it was Marco I saw.

Then everything went by so quickly that I barley could keep track on what was what.

Apparently Marco had been attacked by a few creatures, they were fast as hell too.

I watched in amazement for a few minutes until I noticed that something wasn't right with Marco's fighting stance.

He was sort of limping on his right leg, I was now starting to get worried, I knew Marco can handle himself, but if he was injured that meant that his devil fruit for some reason didn't work, and that could be very very bad.

From now on, I watched in horror as Marco grew more and more tired, and after almost half an hour of watching I saw something that made my blood run cold.

One of the beasts was sneaking up on Marco from behind, and even though i knew Marco couldn't hear me, I screamed for Marco to watch out.

The second after, Marco was pierced from behind.

I could see Marco's eyes widening and how he looked down at the big antler stocking out of his gut.

He brought his hand up to his face and looked at the blood with a surprised expression.

Only a second had gone by, and then, Marco screamed.

It wasn't just a scream, it was a blood freezing scream of pain.

The beast seemed to take this as some sort of sign, and lifted Marco up into the air making Marco cough up blood and grit his teeth to keep the screams down.

I could see Marco's teeth, red from his own blood, the pained expression on my lovers face, and the fact that I could do nothing to help him pained me more than anything.

I saw how the beast turned his head upwards, making Marco slid even further down, screaming and making a bloody trail.

He breathed heavily , coughing up more blood, before whispering something, but I couldn't hear what it was, before he went still, closing his eyes.

As I Saw my lover close his eyes, my vision blurred, the pain too intense, and I passed out.

 **Marco's POV**

I jumped as one of the animals came at me from the left, I had been running for probably an hour, meeting new enemies at every turn or a very annoying trap.

Now I was in a circle formed room full with the same kind of animals we had fought in the forest on our way here. I cursed mentally as one of the beasts almost got me, and grimaced as I landed on my wounded knee making the pain bloom up again.

I had forgotten how annoying it was to get injured since I always relied on my devil fruit to keep me unharmed.

I jumped again as a beast came at me from the right.

The rest of the fight went by in a haze, I grew more and more tired and my knee hurted like a bitch.

I couldn't keep this up much longer.

Just as I was about to charge once again, I felt an intense pain in my back and my eyes widened in shock.

I slowly looked down and saw something big come out of my gut.

" _..what the.."_ I thought as I brought up my hand to my face to see it covered in deep red blood.

 _My blood!_

The second after I felt the pain, it was burning and over powering, it paralyzed me.

I heard someone scream, only to realize it was me. All I could think of was the pain.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was trying to make the wound even bigger, the shock made me couch, and I felt something warm running down my chin.

I could hear every heartbeat in my head, I could feel the blood pumping out of the wound in my gut and I gritted my teeth to keep another scream in as I put a hand by the pulsating wound in some weak try to stop the bleeding.

The object piercing right through me shifted again, making me slid further down, I tried to be scilent at first, but the pain was too intense and soon I screamed.

It was starting to get heavy to breath, and the blood in my throat made me cough once again.

At least the pain was starting to go away, and instead there was an heavy feeling, making Me tired and wanting to go to sleep.

I knew this was it, this was death. I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason, I just couldn't remember why.

The last thing I thought of was Ace, his big brilliant smile, as he saw me, he pouted. He had fallen over board and was annoyed I hadn't caught him before hitting the water, making me smile.

I hugged him tightly, one hand on his back and the other on his soft raven hair.

It was a nice memory, one I treasure a lot.

I sighed as I felt my eyelids get heavy, the breathing getting heavier by the second.

With my last power I whispered

" _I'm sorry, Ace, I couldn't save you"_

Then I fell into nothingness.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **SORRY GUYS!**

 **DO YOU HATE ME NOW!?**

 **I love Marco so much, but I thought the story needed a little spice.**

 **Please leave a rewiev about what you think!**

 **And don't ya worry, I won't let Marco die so easily**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up feeling sore and tired, my wounds were getting infected for sure and I had started to develop a fever.

I looked around the cell I had gotten used to long ago and made a tired frown For some reason I had a bad feeling, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

Then I saw it.

My mind went completely blank.

"No… nononononononononononononononono…" was all I could think as I did my best to crawl over as fast as possible. This oculdn't be happening. This had to be a very very very VERY bad dream.

In the corner of my cell, lay a sash, the few parts that wasn't covered in blood was light blue, almost glittering. He would know this sash anywhere. This belonged to Marco.

I felt my entire world shatter, i couldn't deal anymore, this was o much. The only person i could possibly love more than Marco was Luffy.

Did this mean.. that.. Marco was.. dead? my Marco?

I felt my eyes tear up and the world blurred as all of my memories with Marco, all of my feelings, good or bad rushed though me at once. our first meeting, me joining the crew, our first kiss, the first I love you, our first night together.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't cope, all I felt was the pain as my heart shattered into a billion pieces together with my hopes about ever seeing the love of my life ever again.

This was too much.

The sobs and whimpers became louder as the tears ran down my face as I looked at the sash, and then, I screamed.

 **Marco's POV**

I slowly regained consciousness and was at first confused by my surroundings.

I was in something that looked like some kind of infirmary, but that couldn't be right, I had just been…

I shook my head trying to clear my mind as the memories turned blurred just like dreams you tried to remember but couldn't quite grasp them.

There was only one thing I was sure about had happened, but, if I had died… why was I still alive?

I looked down on my chest where I was sure the antler had pierced me, but saw nothing but a burning red mark.

I frowned as I examined the mark, watching as it turned white as I poked it but instantly went back to the burning red color.

" _this is strange_ I thought, frowning.

Deciding that it could wait until I had at least figured out where the fuck I was, I rose up from the bed and started examine the room. It looked like any average infirmary with a couple of beds and medical equipment, but for some reason I had a feeling that this wasn't for healing.

I looked myself over a bit more and noticed that I wasn't wearing my regular clothes, I had a pair of black jeans on and no shirt what so ever. But that wasn't what made my stomach turn and my blood going cold.

" _How could I not have noticed this before"_ I thought in horror as I stared with wide eyes at the empty space where my tattoo should have been.

The tattoo was my way to show where I belonged, where my loyalty was and who I had choose to follow.

That tattoo was my PRIDE!

I'm not sure about just how long I stood there, simply staring down at my chest trying to figure out what kind of sick joke this was. A tattoo was something permanent; it couldn't just disappear like that!

"What the hell is going on, yoi" I mumbled to myself as I looked around, still shocked and horrified I stumbled forward to a mirror, exactly WHY there was a mirror in here he didn't give a shit about for the moment.

As soon as I saw my reflection I froze.

" _Maybe I ate something poisonous? Or I just hit my head really REALLY hard as I fell down the trap door?"_ I thought as I stared back at the DEFINENTLY NOT ME reflection in the mirror.

The person in the mirror had wild thick brown messy hair and the most intense green colored eyes I had ever seen, it was like they were shining against the pale skin.

" _This is not real… that can't be me, I have BLOND hair BLUE eyes and TANNED skin, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"_ I thought resting my head in my hands.

"This can't be real, am I… I must be dead, or dreaming" I said with a shaking voice, wincing as my voice came out different that I was used to.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but this is very much real." I heard an amused voice say.

I quickly spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone.

"What do you mean- yoi" I asked, or more demaned to know.

The man laughed and my insides turned at the sound. It sounded so wrong, evil and hateful.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you. When humans are made, there is a million different gene possibilities. In your case, This is one of those possibilities. " the man explained in an amused tone.

"You… messed up my genes? Why?" I asked. How did that even work?

"I granted the power from the Henkō henkō fruit. And to answer your question, when you got hurt by that animal, I got a bit disappointed. But then I thougt that I might have some fun anyway, so I decided to change your body into something completely different that either you or your nakama are used to. The only problem was your damn phoenix, that was the tricky part."

"What the hell are you talking about- yoi" I yelled, cutting him off. I had a really bad feeling about this, and I had no time to listen to him bragging.

The voice chuckled making me shiver before answering.

"What do you think your friends will do when they see an unknown man in enemy territory" the voice almost whispered, and I could feel my eyes widened as the horror build up inside me.

" _SHIT!"_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **YO YOU GUYS!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, I have the next one done, sooo lets see how long it will take for me to upload it yes? :D**

 **Just want you to know that I have gotten myself a co: writer! I feel so cool right now haha, you can't even imagine!**

 **That means that we are 2 writers on this account for the moment, and we will work on the stories together.**

 **Don't worry, he is a super good writer and things will stay awesome! :D  
We actually did this chapter together.**

 **PLEASE leave a review so we know if you liked it!**

 **STAY AWSOMEEE**

 **/ A &S**


	16. Chapter 16

**Earlier**

" _This can't be real, am I… I must be dead, or dreaming" I said with a shaking voice, wincing as my voice came out different that I was used to._

" _Sorry to burst you bubble, but this is very much real." I heard an amused voice say._

 _I quickly spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone._

" _What do you mean- yoi" I asked, or more demaned to know._

 _The man laughed and my insides turned at the sound. It sounded so wrong, evil and hateful._

" _Fine, I guess I can tell you. When humans are made, there is a million different gene possibilities. In your case, This is one of those possibilities. " the man explained in an amused tone._

" _You… messed up my genes? Why?" I asked. How did that even work?_

" _I granted the power from the Henkō henkō fruit. And to answer your question, when you got hurt by that animal, I got a bit disappointed. But then I thougt that I might have some fun anyway, so I decided to change your body into something completely different that either you or your nakama are used to. The only problem was your damn phoenix, that was the tricky part."_

" _What the hell are you talking about- yoi" I yelled, cutting him off. I had a really bad feeling about this, and I had no time to listen to him bragging._

 _The voice chuckled making me shiver before answering._

" _What do you think your friends will do when they see an unknown man in enemy territory" the voice almost whispered, and I could feel my eyes widened as the horror build up inside me._

" _SHIT!"_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

" _Alright Marco, yoi, calm down and think, think"!_ I thought to myself as I ran through the corridors of what i guessed was the basement of the mansion.

For once I had no plan on what to do with the situation at hand. I hoped to run into maybe Izo or Thatch so that I could explain what was going on and god forbid that I would run into Ace's brothers, they would kill me without a second thought. On the other hand, that is probably what Izo or Thatch would do as well. If there was the slightest chance that anyone wasn't on their side they were dead meat, and in a place like this, anyone not belonging to any of the crews was an enemy, and considering that I looked nothing like the first commander that they knew, I was pretty much fucked because there is no way I could attack my brothers if they were coming at me.

I flinched as I saw my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall and had to stop to catch my breath and try to think things through. There was a few rather big problems with my situation.

The thing I wanted most was to save Ace, but if he saw me like this chances are he'd freak out, not that I would blame him.

Another problem was the group of very angry people that would more than love to slice anyone up that wasn't part of the group, and with the way I looked right now, things was not looking good for me.

There was also that nagging feeling that I knew that voice from somewhere, but since I couldn't place exactly where from I tried to forget about it. It wasn't important.

I started running again, deciding that whatever problem there was I would solve them as they came along, I didn't have the time to worry about that now.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Thatch frowned as he and the others made their way down the stairs. The bad feeling he had gotten when Marco disappeared grew stronger with every passing minute and he knew he wasn't the only one feeling it. They were all worried about Marco along with Ace. He had the feeling that if they didn't hurry up they would never see their blond mother hen again, it wasn't a feeling he liked at all and it seemed that the other thought the same seeing everyone speeding up the longer time went by.

The stair seemed to go on forever which made him wonder just how far under the ground they would end up.

After what felt like an eternity they finally reached a door that they wasted no time in breaking into splinters.

"Alright. Everybody except Izo, Haruta and Thatch go with me to look for Ace, you three should look for Marco. I know he is one of the strongest of all of us but no one should go alone here. We have no idea what hides down here and we shouldn't take the risk to loose someone of our own" Sabo said in a hushed tone. Everyone agreed and as soon as possible the groups split up with the promises that if anyone found Marco or Ace they would make sure to call at once.

 **Thatch's POV**

We ran until we came to a big room, the biggest one yet and we started looking around for any clues on or two missing brothers.

We had spread out and I was looking at what looked like a hoof print in the dust when I heard Izo call our names. I noticed how strained, pained and full of disbelief his voice was, and I didn't like it one bit. There was something in the way he sounded that made me scared of turning around to look at whatever made him sound like that.

I slowly turned around and when my eyes stopped at what Izo was holding in his shaking hands I could swear my heart stopped.

I ran over to get a closer look, begging to whatever god there was that I was seeing things.

I just couldn't believe it, but there, in Izo's hands was Marco's favorite purple shirt. Covered in fresh blood. There was no mistaking who the shirt belonged to, he just… Marco was the strongest one on the crew except Pops. Marco was their brother, they looked up to him, came to HIM when they had problems, came to HIM if they were feeling down. He was their cliff to lean on, no matter what they said or what prank they played on him they still loved him and respected him. He couldn't be gone…

 **Ace's POV**

I sat completely still. I had no idea how much time had passed, and I couldn't find myself to care as the scene with Marco being impaled by that beast played over and over in my mind.

I just couldn't believe that he was really gone. My Marco.

He had given me so much that I could never repay him for. I thought back to 3 days before I got stolen from my family, Marco had asked me to be his mate for life, I had known that he wanted me as a mate but I had been foolish enough to tell him I wanted to wait, He had told me it was fine but I could tell that he had been hurt, and now he was gone.

I let out a pained sound as I thought about everything he had done for me and how little I had done in return. I had even hurt him without a good reason and he had still came for me only to die without even knowing how much I loved him, how much I wanted him as my mate, but there had been so many things unsaid that I needed him to know before agreeing to mate him. He needed to have all the facts before making such a life changing decision, because as soon as the mating was done, there would be no return and we both knew that. Marco was a phoenix and when he decided to mate someone he would never be able to change his mind. He would be stuck to that one person until death do them apart.

"It's too late now anyway so I guess it dosen't matter anymore" I whispered to myself.

I looked at the blue sash and remembered how I one time had burned his last one on accident, I had panicked knowing how much Marco loved it and how much trouble I would be in when he found out.

I had been scared that Marco would scream at me, but he had only taken a look at the sash before leaving the room without saying a word. He gave me the cold shoulder for days, acting like I wasn't even there until I had confronted him, asking why he was so upset about a stupid sash.

He had looked me straight in the eyes and told me that that sash was the last thing he had from his mother that he didn't remember, and he wasn't upset about the sash as much as the fact that I had no respect for what was important to him. I had never felt so horrible as in that moment, and after a few more days of silence I had had enough and took striker to the closest island and bought the blue sash. I knew it wasn't the same but after that Marco went back to normal.

The point is that I could handle Marco screaming and chasing me around, but the silence hurt me straight into my soul. I couldn't live in a world where Marco wasn't with me.

" _I'm sorry Marco, But I can't live without you. I'm just done"._


End file.
